A Brother's Bond
by ShiTiger
Summary: Tora's disappeared. Orphaned and alone, Ushio is forced to leave Japan and move in with his older brother Ryo.  Can he forget being Master of the Beast Spear or will his past come back to haunt him?  slash/shounen-ai
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Ushio and Tora cast do not belong to me. The same goes for any of the Fake cast in this story. They both belong to their respected creators. Any original characters do belong to me, please do not take use them without permission.  
  
Writer's Note: This story is based on the anime of Ushio and Tora (due to the fact that I cannot read Japanese all that well and haven't read the manga), but it is set in the time period after the final battle with WhiteFace (I've heard of it on the net), Tora disappeared in the end and no one knows where he is. The Beast Spear is hidden in a secret location (for now) and Ushio is now 17 years old. The Fake anime is almost completely Yaoi, but I adore them and think Ryo would make a great big brother.  
  
  
  
A Brother's Bond  
by ShiTiger  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The air was sharp and clear, cut only by the roar of a plane landing on the long runway. A young man stood alone on the road, lost in his own thoughts. Shoulder-length ebony silken hair was swept back by the wind's embrace. Deep black eyes rose as he watched the airplane land, his body taunting with realization. He was leaving. He may never return. Wasn't this... his home? Why wasn't he more upset? Why hadn't he protested?  
  
Ushio turned to gaze back at the city of Tokyo, its flashing lights and blue skies. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return, ever. A frown marred his handsome face, eyelids lowering as he thought back to the temple, his once home. The place where he'd had friends, fought enemies, enjoyed the... companionship of his friends? Asako, Muyuko, his father... Tora... An overwhelming feeling of sadness entered his chest, chilling his heart. There was nothing left for him there, not now. And with that thought, the former beast master hefted his black bag onto his shoulder and set off for the plane.  
  
'Now boarding, Flight 16, leaving for New York City, USA, in fifteen minutes!'  
  
...TBC... (to be continued)...  
  
  
  
Note from author: I know it was short, but I plan to put up the next chapter soon. 


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora characters, as well as the Fake cast do not belong to me.

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Downtown New York. A police station bustling with young men who were eager to start working. Oops, wrong place... another district.

Officer Randy McLane entered the offices of his work, placing his briefcase down at his large desk and sinking into the chair. Around him, the mumbles of grumpy morning cops filled his ears and made him sigh. Maybe today would be different... maybe...

'DEE!' a high pitched, highly energetic voice filled the office as the door opened again, revealing a handsome dark haired man now frozen in fear. He was soon tackled, pinned to the ground by his insistent... friend.

'Dee!' the blue haired youthful man yelled, gazing down at his crush with obvious joy.

'Get offa' me, JJ!' the cop yelled, pushing frantically at the lovesick boy, reaching desperately towards his own desk. His golden eyes pleaded for help up at his partner who merely watched with cool narrowed brown eyes.

'Come on, RYO! Give me a hand here... ow, JJ, what the hell are you doing?! I said GET OFF!' Dee screamed, finally managing to crawl out from under the glomping young cop. Dusting himself off, he shot a glare at JJ now grinning ear to ear, before stomping over to his desk and plopping down in the rickety old chair.

'Thanks a lot,' Dee grumbled to his partner, Randy McLane... Ryo to his friends. Ryo just sipped his coffee and opened his briefcase to start writing up reports. After their last assignment, they would have a lot of work to catch up on.

'Man, why does Rose give us sooo much work?' the darker skinned cop whined, trying to sneak glances at his not so secret crush of a partner.

Ryo sighed again, this was an old argument. JJ liked Dee, Dee didn't love JJ, Rose liked Ryo, Dee liked Ryo, Dee hated Rose, Ryo... didn't like JJ or Rose romantically, but... Ryo glanced at his partner who was grumbling as he rummaged through the pile of papers. Raven swept tresses, caramel silken skin, deep golden eyes, full pouting lips cursing up a storm... The half Japanese cop smiled to himself, turning away before Dee caught him staring and tried to ask him out again. He didn't hate Dee, he just... well... he didn't really know. He liked Dee... but did he love him? Ryo groaned in confusion, always the same old question.

'What's that?' the deep voice snapped Ryo from his thoughts, and he found himself gazing into Dee's curious eyes. The other cop smiled, making Ryo's heart jump in his chest before he saw the object of his partner's question. A letter was poking out of his briefcase, Ryo had forgotten that in his rush he hadn't read it yet. With gentle fingers, he lifted it from the bag and glanced at the return address. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Who would send him a letter from Japan?

********************

Opaque globes stared unseeing at the clouds as they floated past the window. The young Japanese teen sighed and rested his cheek in his palm. It was peaceful... too peaceful. His mind immediately flickered back to the reason he was leaving, leaving his home in Japan.

_Flashback:_

_'...your father's death. It states in the will that since you are under the legal age, you will have to live with a responsible adult for a few years until you turn 18. Your father only named one person in his will to take care of you, do you realize what this means?' Ushio glanced up at his deceased father's lawyer, an old man of around 65. His dark eyes tried to focus as he blinked at the gray haired man. 'You will be moving to America to stay with your older brother.'_

_The statement hit the boy with a jolt. He had an older brother? His mind went over the possibility. His mother had left when he was very young and his father hadn't mentioned another child. Why America, halfway across the world from Japan? If he had a brother, why didn't he live in Japan? Why didn't he ever visit or write or call? Did he even know? Who was he, what was he like? The questions stole through the boy's young mind, but found no answer. _

_'Who?' he choked out, hoping he didn't sound too shocked. _

_'Ryo McLane, he was your father's son. Look, I know your father never told you, but he was married once to an American woman. When she died, he was still very young, only 25. So, her close friends wanted to adopt Ryo as their own. Your father agreed, unsure if he'd be able to raise a child on his own back in Japan. So, Ryo grew up with his adopted parents, who unfortunately were killed in an accident, which in turn caused him to be raised in a Church. Now he lives on his own in New York City,' the lawyer drawled on._

_Ushio had to blink, all this time, his father lied to him? No, not lied. He just never spoke about that part of his life. Why? He was happy with my mother, and then she left. And he raised me, sort of... we did fight a lot, but nothing serious._

_'When?' Ushio asked, returning his focus to the bearded man. 'You will leave for the USA first thing on Monday morning,' came the direct reply. And with that statement, Ushio's life was once again changed. Just like before... when Tora..._

_End Flashback:_

Ushio shook his head, he didn't want to think about that now. Those memories were too painful. He just wanted it to end, all the pain and suffering, all the guilt and disappear. His breath came out in a sigh as he leaned back, closing his eyes to enjoy a few moments of blissful silence.

...TBC...

Author's Note : Details regarding Ryo or Dee's past partially made up (as I hadn't read the full manga series when I wrote this fic). Still, please enjoy the story!


	3. Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora do not belong to me, nor do their friends from the series. Fake doesn't belong to me either, even though I'd love to have it.

Ch 3. Fated Meeting

'... in your father's will. You are now the guardian of Ushio Auotski, age 16. He will be arriving in New York on Monday afternoon at 2pm. In addition, you are entrusted with the land and the Auotski temple until Ushio comes to age. At that time he may return to Japan alone, unless earlier accompanied by you.' Ryo stared at the letter, his fingers gripping the paper.

'You have a brother?' Dee gazed over his partner's shoulder, scanning the letter even after hearing the contents.

'A half brother. My birth father remarried again, so it seems. I wonder what happened to his mother?' Ryo knew that if he was now the boy's guardian, that his mother was either dead or divorced from their deceased father. With a sigh, Ryo glanced at the clock. He'd have to leave early to pick Ushio up.

{The Airport}

Two figures stood side by side watching the planes take off and land at New York's main airport. The light brown haired man sighed, shifting his weight on the balls of his shoes.

'Something wrong, Ryo?' the gentle breeze of his partner's deep voice caused the cop to glance sideways.

'I just wish I had know about this sooner. I don't even have a bedroom set up for him yet,' the half Japanese man sighed.

'Well, you could always kick that brat... I mean, Bickey out of his room, ' Dee suggested, smirking to himself.

'Dee,' came a warning tone, causing the caramel skinned man to flush and laugh uneasily.

'I think the guest room will do for now,' Ryo decided, glad he had cleaned the house that weekend. Beside him, Dee grinned to himself, suddenly stretching with a yawn. One slick arm went around Ryo's back, just about to pull him into an embrace. A swift kick to his posterior made him yelp and swing around. Golden eyes blinked with shock and confusion at the empty terminal.

'Oh, I thought you were with Cal this evening, Bicky,' Ryo's voice spoke, the name jerking Dee Laytner back around to glare at the blond haired, dark skinned young boy. Light blue eyes smirked back at him, grin widening at the cop.

'You kicked me, you little runt!' Dee hissed, narrowed his eyes in fury.

'You should stop trying to grope Ryo, you big pervert,' the boy replied, dancing out of harms way. Dee raced after the 12 year old youth, vengeance burning in his heart.

~*~

Black eyes scanned the crowd, searching. They briefly rested on a young boy laughing as an angry dark haired man chased after him, tripping over luggage and nearly avoided run ins with the other people gathered in the terminal. Fingers tightened around the smooth handle of his bag as he continued to search the crowd. Ushio's eyes narrowed as he sighed, this was just not his day. He didn't even know what this 'Ryo' looked like, except for the fact that he was half Japanese. But then again, sometimes people born from 2 different places looked completely from one of the parents or both. Then, he suddenly saw him. No doubt about it, that man was his blood.

Sea green globes gazed silently into deep pools of darkness, sparking a flame of realization in the two young men. Ryo stood completely unmoving as a midnight haired youth stepped towards him, crossing the terminal grounds in quick and easy steps. The boy moved with silent grace, as if he were some kind of trained assassin, or perhaps a fey from Avalon. Deep in his eyes was the knowledge of centuries of battles and gained wisdom, eyes that no child should ever be forced to have. Ryo frowned, not even realizing that Dee and Bicky were now tussling a few feet away, unfocused on the two brothers.

Ushio gazed back into the eyes of his brother. Instinctively, he flicked his gaze over the man's features; misty eyes, smooth features, light brown windkissed hair, muscled male form, badge... badge?

~ I wonder if he's a cop or something?~

Ushio didn't make a sound, his body slipping easily into a panther-like movement as he stalked across the terminal. His finely tuned form moved fluidly, passing everyone in his path without even touching the closest one. All the years spent fighting monsters and demons had honed his instincts, even without the spear. Within seconds, he stood before the other man, gazing up at the frowning face of his older brother.

'Hello,' Ryo began uneasily, watching the boy who merely studied him. The boy shook his head, strands of black falling over his tanned face only to be swept back by skilled fingers.

'Ohayo,' the youth replied, gazing at him once more.

Ryo blinked, oh yes, his brother was raised in Japan and likely didn't know much English. Switching quickly back to his other language he began to greet his little brother, the boy with the ancient eyes.

{'Ohayo. You must be Ushio,'} Ryo commented, smiling gently. Ushio blinked at him, confused for a moment, but quickly shook off the feeling.

'You're Ryo... or is it Randy?' the young man glanced at the police badge still pinned to the elder's white silk shirt.

'Both. But, my friends call me Ryo,' the man offered, holding out a hand. Ushio's own took it hesitantly, shaking firmly and making Ryo wince. The Japanese youth quickly released the other's fingers, remembering his unique strength suddenly. Ryo simply shook his head and laughed, enjoying the confused expression flitting over his younger brother's face, breaking the emotionless exterior he had presented before.

'Nice to meet you,' the cop announced, smile widening happily.

Dee and Bicky had stopped their scuffle as soon as they heard the first Japanese spoken word. Both man and boy looked over to see Ryo chatting away with a petite dark haired youth, standing only to Ryo's shoulders. He was obviously of full Japanese orient, with his tanned skin and deep opaque eyes. The boy's body was lean, not heavily muscled, although his waist was thin. Wearing a black uniform and a white buttoned up top, he looked like any old schoolboy.

Dee glanced at the pack he hefted with one hand on his back, it looked a bit too heavy, but the boy carried it with ease. Even as the boy spoke, Dee had the weirdest feeling that his eyes were watching them as well, never releasing their unbidden hold. That thought brought a shiver down the older cop's spin as he pushed himself to his feet.

...TBC...


	4. Home?

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora do not belong to me, nor does the Fake cast.

Chapter 3: Home?

Ushio knew that they were watching him. Even as he spoke to Ryo, he could see the man and boy staring directly at him, assessing him. Ryo was smiling, as if Ushio was an old friend instead of a younger sibling just dumped on him. The older of the other two cleared his throat and Ryo glanced at him.

'Ushio, this is my partner, Dee Laytner. And the boy is Bicky, he lives with us as well,' Ryo announced, smile brightening when his eyes fell on the golden eyed man.

~ He loves this Dee.~ Ushio knew it as soon as he saw Ryo's eyes when he said the other man's name. It was so clear, obvious, yet the other man didn't seem to see it at all. A feeling of protectiveness came over Ushio, nearly the same as it had when monsters had threatened Asako or Muyuko only a year ago. But this time, he wasn't sure what to do. Finally, he simply decided to let things take their course.

~If you break my brother's heart, I will kill you.~

'Ready to go home?' his brother inquired, hand outstretched to take his bag.

Ushio glanced at him for a moment, then sighed. 'I can carry it, it's not very heavy.'

Ryo blinked at the answer and smiled. 'Hai, let's go home then,' the man announced, leading the small group towards the front doors.

~ Home? I don't have a home, not anymore.~

(Ryo's House)

'And this is your bedroom,' Ryo announced, smiling as he led Ushio into the guest room. The boy glanced around at the plain wallpaper and flower-covered blue sheets.

'Sorry, it was sort of last minute. This used to be our guestroom, but you can change it if you'd like. We can even go buy you new sheets and posters and anything else to make your stay more comfortable,' Ryo offered, turning away as Ushio inspected the closet. It was large enough to hold the things he had taken from Japan, like his paints and other trinkets. Now that he thought of it, he really didn't own very much other than his paintings, but those he had decided to leave behind. After all, he could always paint new ones, ones that didn't remind him so much of the past he left behind.

'Does he speak any English at all?' Dee asked, leaning back against the doorway.

'Dee,' Ryo hissed, glancing at his brother before turning back to the man. Ushio tensed up, the other man's voice ringing in his ears.

'How old is he anyway?' the other cop continued, not noticing Ryo's response, simply gazing at the boy's taunt back.

'I'm 16,' came a light voice, bringing Ryo's eyes snapping to his brother's form in shock. The boy turned to them, eyes dark and unreadable.

'Thank you for letting me stay. I'm sure we'll get along,' Ushio bowed gracefully and gazed up at his slackjawed brother and the golden eyed man. Ryo shook himself from his shock, wondering why Ushio hadn't chosen to speak English when they had first met. Oh well, he turned away, pushing Dee out the door so his brother could settle into his new room, his new life.

(alone)

Ushio eased back onto the flower-sheeted bed, gazing up at the pure white ceiling with a long sigh. His thoughts slipped easily back to the good old days, when everything was peaceful, sort of.

_Flashback:_

'You fuzz face, give me back my...!' WHAP!!! The huge tiger demon chuckled loudly as the teen fell face first onto the hardwood floor, hitting his face directly into the wood. Fury danced in the dark eyes as he slipped to his knees, fingers grasping the hilt of the Beast Spear. The demon gulped and took off once again, now followed by the long haired Spear Bearer. An old man watch his son chase Tora through the yard and around the smaller temple, his face wearing a light smile. Same old, same old.

The joy of the chase. The thrill of the hunt. These and more flowed in his blood, burning hotter with ever step he took. The spear hummed in his hand, his slitted violet eyes focused completely on the beast's tail as he slipped through the bushes to escape. Grinning with his fangs, Ushio leapt after him, crashing into the monster's back and knocking him to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' A furious white glare was directed at him, the demon raising the top of his body off the ground. Ushio smirked back, still half leaning against Tora's long fiery orange mane that cascaded over his shoulders and down the backs of his legs. A swipe of claws and they were off again, only this time the hunter became the hunted. Normal... this was what happened everyday... it was... home...

End Flashback:

...TBC....


	5. Old Friends, Resurfacing Memories

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora, as well as Fake, do not belong to me. Yaoi and flashback warnings for every chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Old Friends, Resurfacing Memories  
  
  
  
Ushio leaned back on the flowered quilt, gazing up at the white painted ceiling. A tiny smile drifted over his lips as he remembered the airport only an hour before.  
  
(flashback)  
  
'I'll carry that?' the taller, dark haired man offered, extending a hand for the bag. Ushio blinked, knowing that his dufflebag was too heavy for a normal person to carry... but... 'Sure, here,' Dee smiled and reached out to take the bag from the young man. Ushio hide a small grin when the man couldn't get the bag off the ground. ~I know it wasn't very nice. I just couldn't help it.~ Bicky was laughing his head off next to Dee who just glared at him and then at the bag. 'Do you have bricks in here or something?' the man grumbled, looking ready to open it and dump it out. 'Or something,' Ushio teased gently, lifting the bag easily and swinging it over his shoulder. Ryo blinked at the scene and sighed. Great, now there were two kids to harass his Dee... Wait a minute! Since when was Dee his? Ryo tried not to blush, but he could feel his face heating as everyone looked at him. 'Something wrong, Ryo?' Dee actually looked concerned. 'No, it's nothing. Lets go,' the man shook his head and started off towards the exit. Dee just shrugged and sauntered after him, leaving Bicky and Ushio to catch up.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~Hmm... I usually don't do things like that. Weird. Guess their cheerfulness is rubbing onto me, I haven't been so close to laughing since before... before...~ Shaking his dark hair from his eyes, the boy rolled over onto his side, letting his fingers drip off the bed to grasp the zipper of his bag. Lazily, he pulled, letting the ripping sound split the air. 'GASP! Damn it's hot in there,' The young man bolted up from the bed, his eyes wide in shock as he stared down at the creature who's head was now popped out of the opening. 'Kyo?' the young man whispered, eyes widening even more at the small ferret monster watching him with its beady button eyes. 'Who else? Hmmm... nice room, a real fix-er-upper,' the animal commented, leaping onto the bed, landing at the boy's side. 'What are you doing..?' Ushio began to ask, glancing at the door to make sure no one could hear them. 'Well, everyone thought you could use a little company and I was the smallest, so...' the ferret trailed off, gazing up with that sad puppy dog look that no one in their right mind can refuse. That included the former Master of the Beast Spear. Ushio just sighed, flopping back down with enough force to lift Kyo off the bed and land him back on the covers with a small 'Thud!'  
  
'That's better. So, when's dinner? I'm starving,' the tiny monster grumbled, standing up on his hind legs to glance around the room again. White wallpaper, yech, flowered bedspread, really have to do something about that, depressed human, hmmm... 'Ushio...' the boy opened his eyes to find the small demon peering down into his face. 'What is it?' the youth asked, arms spread across the bed. 'Where are we and who are we staying with?' the monster inquired, curious as to know who the voices had belonged to. 'We are in New York City, all the way in the United States of America. My older half brother, Ryo, owns this place. He has an adopted street brat for a son by the name of Bicky, as well as a boyfriend named Dee,' the former master of the beast spear replied. 'Oh... So, when's dinner?' Kyo licked his chops greedily. 'Whenever Ryo makes it, I guess. Hey, don't look at me, I can't cook,' Ushio defended himself. 'I know,' the instant reply was flat. 'Not that again. It wasn't my fault the kitchen caught on fire. It was all Tora's...' Ushio shut up quickly, turning his face away from the tiny monster. Silence stretched the room, as icy as the wings of fate.  
  
'Ushio, dinner!' Ryo knocked on the guest room door twice, before wandering off. He hoped his little brother would be happy living with them. Maybe they'd go out to a movie or have a picnic or something. Ryo nodded to himself as he remembered that Ushio was now registered at the nearby high school for his final year. It was really sad, only seventeen and their father had died. Ryo hadn't know the man, so he wasn't sure what he had been like. But, Ushio seemed so silent and indrawn that he figured it must have really hurt when their father had died. Ushio must be feeling so alone.  
  
Ushio stood, ready to walk out the door and back to the normal human world. 'It still hurts, doesn't it,' the small voice seemed like a bellow in the small room. The dark haired youth froze, fists trembling at his sides. 'I didn't know you and Tora were that close...' the monster trailed off when the boy spun, angry eyes glaring down at him. 'We were not close. I hated him, he hated me. Just remembering him makes me glad that he's gone,' Ushio harsh tone could not hide the obvious lie that they could both hear. Sad beady eyes watched in silence as the teen stormed out of the room. That had not gone well.  
  
(Dinner)  
  
  
  
'More salad?' Ushio glanced up as his older brother offered him the bowl of greens. Numbly, he forced himself to accept them and add a little more to his already untouched plate. Ryo sadly continued to eat, glancing up at Ushio every once in a while. Bicky was chowing down on his burger so fast he looked about ready to explode. 'So, um... I registered you at the high school, just a few blocks away. I know it's a bit of a late start, but I'm sure you'll adjust,' Ryo glanced at his brother again who seemed to be drifting off into a another world. 'Hm...? Oh, sure, I guess,' the youth answered, still pushing his salad around and gazing strangely at his burger. 'Great! At least I'm not the only one who has to go,' Bicky interrupted, grinning across the table at the other boy. 'I'm sure Cara will enjoy the extra company as well,' Ryo smiled. 'Who's Cara?' Ushio asked, glancing up at his brother. 'She's just a pain in the butt girl,' Bicky snorted loudly. 'That's not very nice. Actually, she's a very nice young girl, just turning 14,' the cop answered gently. Ushio nodded and turned his eyes back to his food.  
  
'Do you mind if I eat this in my room?' the youth suddenly asked, gazing silently at Ryo for an answer. 'I suppose so, but we'd really love to have you eat with us, Ushio,' Ryo wished the boy would stop trying to act so cold. 'I just... have some thinking to do,' Ushio replied, whisking his plate away with him and down the hall. 'Hey, how come I'm not allowed to eat in MY room?!' Bicky's voice carried into the bedroom before the youth firmly closed the door.  
  
'Dinner?' a small voice questioned, as the tiny monster leaped from his hiding place in the bag to land on the bed. Ushio nodded and set the plate down before starting to unpack. Kyo snarled and attacked the delicious looking burger, his small fangs chomping down on their unprotesting victim. Ushio glanced back at the small monster, before shaking his head and smiling to himself. Of all the monsters he'd ever met, Kyo was the cutest. The tiny ferret creature was covered in shimmering green fur, along with almost rabbit-like ears and a fluffy tail. He wasn't a big overgrown tiger like To... The youth slammed the drawer shut and stomped across the room to throw open the closet doors.  
  
Kyo gazed at the obviously upset youth, deciding that it was yet again time for a talk. 'Ushio... everyone back home is worried about you. You've become cold since that time,' the monster whispered. Ushio's eyes were shadowed by dark bangs as he turned slowly from the door. 'So? Every other Spear Bearer before me have know the feeling as well. It is only because the rest of you stopped me, that I did not become the beast,' the boy answered. 'Ushio, you have to pure a soul to ever be a true monster,' the ferret replied, shifting on the bed. 'Pure soul? Is that what they call it now adays? Ah, Kyo... I have too much blood on my hands to ever be innocent again. I'm not even sure if I can act like a real human without doing something wrong?' Ushio laughed darkly to himself at the ironic statement. He was human, a normal human now. He didn't even have the beast spear anymore.  
  
~Ushio... you are not human anymore. You don't realize it yet, but only a part of your soul is still human, the other half still belongs to the beast spear.~ Kyo gazed silently at his shaking friend, watching Ushio sink to the ground and lean back against the wall. The strange laughter was gone, replaced by a dulled look of shadowed pain.  
  
  
  
...tbc...  
  
  
  
Writer's Note: Yes, I know it's getting depressing at times. It's Ushio's life, after all. Can't wait for Ushio to meet the rest of the cops, especially JJ. I know Kyo's gonna love making mischief over at there. As well, does anyone want to know what really happened to Ushio's father? I'll try to explain it soon, the fic is getting complicated in my mind with Tora and Dee and all of Ushio's flashbacks. But, I can't wait to write the next chapter. Bye! 


	6. Meetings and Murder

Disclaimer: Shounen-ai. Ushio and Tora and Fake do not belong to me... (and on and on...)  
  
Warnings: character death in the chapter, sorry everyone, but you did know this from the beginning.  
  
  
  
Meetings and Murders  
  
  
  
Ryo straightened his tie and gathered his jacket up from the bed. The first night had not gone as well as he'd hoped. Yes, he had heard the slam from the guest room, from Ushio's room, as well as the strangely haunting, yet angst low laughter that broke off into silence. No, he had not invaded his brother's privacy, instead leaving the youth to sort through his emotions. Everything was happening so fast for him, leaving Japan only days after their father had died. Speaking of which, Dee had promised to inquire about the actual incident and get back to him. The letter had not revealed how their father had died, only that Ushio was now his responsibility. And, he really wasn't about to ask the boy something so painful.  
  
'Where are you going?' Kyo grumbled, curled in the bag as he watched Ushio dress. 'Ryo is taking me to his work today to met the guys. Then, we're going out for lunch,' the youth replied, grunting to himself as he put his only good set of clothes, his school uniform. 'Mm hm... can I come?' the ferret was out of the bag and curling up to Ushio's leg in less than five seconds. 'Kyo, you can't. Everyone will see you,' the boy replied, picking up his friend and setting him gently on the dresser. The monster's eyes focused on the bag for a long moment, before Ushio finally glanced down as well. 'No, there is no way I'm dragging you around in there...' the youth crossed his arms over his chest firmly.  
  
(Station)  
  
'Why did you bring your bag, Ushio?' Ryo asked gently as they walked towards the front doors. 'I just... have some stuff that I didn't want to leave at... home,' Ushio replied, climbing the steps after his brother. If Ryo heard the hesitant 'home' part, he didn't mention it. Instead, the older man held open the door and ushered the younger inside.  
  
'Dee!!!' JJ clung to his idol even as the man struggled to get loose. 'Ryo, thank god you're here. Get him offa me!' the dark haired man reached for his true love who was frowning at the scene. 'You seem to be doing just fine, come on Ushio,' Ryo walked firmly past his struggling friends, stopped in his tracks when Commissioner Rose came out of his office. The blond man smiled at Ryo, before frowning at the scene in the office. 'Get back to work! Oh, and by the way, Ryo... looking good today,' the man stepped back into his office, ignoring the glare from Dee across the room. Ryo just sighed and collapsed into his office chair.  
  
Ushio glanced around the office to find that everyone had been ignoring the pair the entire time JJ had been attacking Dee. The youth felt himself sweatdrop as he watched the blue haired man release his captive and walk away with a cheshire grin, leaving a disheveled Dee to trudge back to his desk next to Ryo's and sink down into the chair with a loud groan. 'Ryo,' the caramel skinned cop whined his partner's name and glanced at him accusingly. Ryo just ignored the look and flustered around with the files on his desk. ~What a strange couple.~ Ushio shook his head to himself and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a door crashed open and a tall, strong woman walked in. Every man's eye was on her as she stepped confidently across the room, well... not every man's. Dee has just rolled his eyes at her, while Ryo sighed to himself upon hearing the silence. 'Hello boys,' the woman greeted them with a painted smile. 'Diana,' grumbled the dark haired man, leaning his cheek against one palm and watching her with a bored expression. 'Hello Diana,' the more polite Ryo answered her, smiling gently. 'Do you have a minute to look at evidence for the murder case in the lab?' she asked, smile widening on the two. 'I suppose,' the dark haired man moved from his chair with ease. Ushio just blinked, Dee was acting... civilized? 'You just want to get out of paperwork,' Ryo commented, following his partner. 'So what? It's evidence, we're cops. Let's do our job,' Dee laughed, walking out the door. Ryo just sighed, shook his head, and motioned for Ushio to remain there. Diana tossed back a greeting at the Japanese youth and followed the two men.  
  
Ushio heard a muffled grumbled and quickly ducked into an dark unused office. Pulling back the dufflebag's zipper, a fuzzy green head popped out. Kyo took in a great gulp of air and leapt from his prison. 'Hush, there are still cops out there,' Ushio whispered, pushing his bag aside to study his friend. 'I'm bored,' the ferret monster complained, perched on his hind legs. 'You didn't have to come,' Ushio reminded his friend. Kyo just 'humphed!' under his breath, before his eyes caught on someone beyond the door. Ushio glanced through the small side window of the door to see JJ placing a file on Ryo's desk. 'I wonder what that is,' Kyo commented, before Ushio ducked out of the room to find out.  
  
The boy glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be spotted, before opening the file. Fingers clenched on the paper as the youth nearly ripped the entire report from the desk and rushed back into the other room. 'What's in it?' Kyo wanted to know, his curiosity growing. 'It's...' Ushio couldn't continue, simply setting it down on the desk. The monster blinked at his human friend who had grown pale since seeing the file, before nudging it open himself. Beady black eyes poured over the information before Kyo realized just what had upset the boy. It was about his father's death.  
  
Silence blackened the already darkened room. Ushio felt sorrow and anger fill his heart as he reread the articles and grimaced at the rather detailed photographs. His father, they said in the report, had been attacked by a wild animal of some kind. Although the police had no clues as to what creature it was, or where it was at the moment, Ushio knew the truth. His father had not been killed by an ordinary animal. No, the priest had been viciously slaughtered by a monster.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The spear hummed loudly, drawing energy from its bearer's soul to fuel its rage. Black hair lengthened as Ushio felt the change take over him, the pain gripping his entire body until he had become the true Bearer of the Beast Spear. Still running against the howling winds, the boy leapt through the gates towards his own home. He could see the long blue fur of his enemy even from the distance. The giant ice wolf had raced around the house and into the backyard. Ushio had one instant of true fear before a long human cry of pure pair filled the air. The sounds of cracking bones and ripping flesh drove the beast bearer into a frantic race around the corner.  
  
Slitted violet eyes widened in horror, small fangs glistening as his mouth hung open in shock. A single bloody human hand reached towards him, gray eyes wide in pain and fear even as they touched upon the boy. 'Father,' Ushio's whisper drew the beast's attention. The creature grinned, its bloody fangs slicing through the sunset's delicate beams. The bearer found himself frozen, unable to move even as the demon slashed still blood soaked claws deep into the man's heart, killing him instantly. His father... his father... The monster howled and leapt towards the youth, icy locks flowing past glowing red eyes.  
  
The spear sliced through the demon's fur, drawing a long cry of rage and agony. The master of the beast spear attacked, eyes filled with a fury that echoed the lonely depths of his soul. Even as the battle raged on, the boy was lost in memories of the past. Of another who he had not been able to save. His partner. Screaming, the youth slashed the beast into the fence, ready to kill his enemy.  
  
An icy dagger ripped through his shirt, leaving a deep blood dripping gash across his bare chest. The wolf howled again, long blue and white fur standing on end as the monster drew upon his dark ice powers. The youth growled in return, blocking most of the tiny needle-like weapons that had come shooting at him. Crimson stained his body as the spear took over, eyes growing darker with the intense and uncontrollable anger that filled his entire soul. Raising the spear above his head, he slashed the killing blow.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Ushio,' the low voice drew the boy's attention back to the present. The boy jumped, eyes wide from the revision of his past. Lifting a hand, the youth wiped away the pools of sweat coursing down his face. The monster frowned, knowing exactly what the teenager had just gone through. Memories had a tendency to open old scars that were better off closed.  
  
The dark haired teen felt his body shaking and forced himself to calm down. Now was not the time to revisit such a memory. The pain was still there, whelling up inside of him. He tilted his head back and sipped in a cool breath of stale office air. ~My fault. It was all my fault.~  
  
Realizing suddenly that they might be caught, the boy stuffed the ferret and the file into his bag before leaving the room. No one noticed as he retraced his steps to the empty desk, arriving just as the pair came into the room.  
  
'Sorry Ushio, I hope you weren't bored,' Ryo commented, stepping up to his brother. Ushio just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He was barely able to keep emotionless mask on his face to hide the truth. 'Look at the time. Ryo, wanna grab some lunch?' Dee interrupted them. 'Sorry Dee. I promised Ushio we'd go out for lunch together,' the man smiled gently back at his partner. 'That's ok,' Ushio whispered. Both turned to stare at him, making him realize his words. 'Um, I mean... I just realized that I still have a lot to do before Monday. I... uh, saw a mall just a few blocks away, so I was thinking that I'd go grab a few things,' Ushio laughed quietly, glancing away. 'Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?' Ryo asked, sounding unsure. 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I promise to be home for dinner,' the youth made his way towards the entrance, his eyes landing on the blue haired cop sitting at his own desk, before darting out the door. 'Do you think he's upset about something?' Ryo asked in a low tone. 'Huh?' Dee stared cluelessly at his love interest, even as Ryo sighed and sat back down. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I was forced to kill the priest. Sorry everyone. I warn now that upcoming character deaths are in the future (not Ushio or Tora, so don't be too mad at me). Please review. I have two different ideas for how to continue the story. I've decided on one for now, but I may post the other one up later when I have my site up. Bye! 


	7. Issues

Disclaimer: Shounen ai! Ushio and Tora and Fake casts do not belong to me. Thank you reviewers!  
  
  
  
Issues  
  
  
  
'Talking about it helps,' a tiny voice offered. Ushio glanced down at the ferret sitting next to him on the park bench. 'You shouldn't be out of the bag, someone will see you,' the boy turned away to stare at the setting sun. 'We've been wandering around this city the entire afternoon and you haven't said a word. Ushio,' the monster sighed the boy's name as he shook his green furred head. 'Hm?' the boy had been staring off into space again, not even hearing the creature until it said his name. 'See. You are so caught up in your past that you can't even admit that you need help. We have all been here for you, why not just let us in?' the ferret asked gently. 'This coming from a monster,' Ushio felt a tiny smile make its way onto his face even in his depression.  
  
'Monster I may be, but stupid I am not. Now, spit it out,' the green furred ferret growled lightly, trying to feign anger. 'But...' Ushio turned away to stare off into the distance. 'Ushio,' the ferret growled again, noticing that the boy's attention was suddenly riveted on... 'Look, an ice cream truck. Come on, Kyo. My treat,' the boy strode off towards the white capped man handing ice cream to young children in bright clothes. 'Ushio, you are so not getting off that easily,' the monster grumbled to himself as he wove through the crowds of people towards his friend.  
  
Cara skated through the park on her rollarblades, enjoying the afternoon sun against her back. 'Let's see. Ryo asked me to be at his place by six for dinner. It's only five thirty now, so I have enough time to skate around the rest of the park before heading there,' the teenager mused to herself, tossing her long pigtail over her shoulder as she raced down the path.  
  
Children laughed in the playground, adults chatted in small groups, everyone was happy... That's when she noticed the boy. He was cute, really cute. By his tanned skin and dark eyes, she guessed he was Japanese. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Of course, being so hot out that afternoon, he had his jacket folded beside him on the bench next to his open bag. ~He's dreamy!~ That shoulder-length black hair, unbuttoned white shirt that showed off his slightly muscled form... wow! Cara blushed lightly as she skated down the path past him.  
  
'I know, Kyo... What the heck do you mean by that?... No, I do not...'  
  
Kara blinked as she realized that the youth was talking to himself, after all, there was no one else sitting next to him. Weird guy. ~How come all the cute ones are either taken, gay or nuts?~ She skated towards the edge of the park.  
  
'It's getting late. Lets go home now,' Kyo poked his head out of the bag to stare at his human friend. 'Why?' Ushio gave him a confused look, cocking his head to the side. 'Dinner, of course,' Ushio shook his head at the answer he received. Trust Kyo to mention food in the middle of their argument. Speaking of which, he had promised his brother that he would be back in time for dinner. Sigh!  
  
(Ryo's house)  
  
'I think we should take Ushio out to lunch tomorrow. After all, school starts on Tuesday and I really want to show him around. You'll come, right Dee?' Ryo turned to look at his partner. Dee smiled charming back at him, sitting back in his seat at the table. 'I'll follow you anywhere,' Ryo blushed at the words and turned back to his cooking. Dee could be very flirty at times.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
'Get the door, Bicky! It's probably Cara!' Ryo yelled as he took the lasagna out of the over. Dee groaned to himself as the annoying pair entered the room. ~Those brats... will be the death of me one of these days.~ Bicky grinned at his arch rival, intent on driving him insane before the end of the evening. ~Maybe Ryo'll finally kick the leech out. Heh, heh...~  
  
The sound of the door opening brought a smile to Ryo's face. 'Ok, everyone. That must be Ushio,' the man wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and headed into the hallway. Voices filled the air before Ryo came back in, leading his younger brother. Cara's eyes went wide. ~It's the wacko hunk from the park!~  
  
Ushio glanced around the table. He knew Dee and Bicky... but the girl. She kinda reminded him of Muyuko. Her hair was about the same color, maybe redder, with eyes a brilliant shade of emerald green. Wearing only a short sleeved pink shirt and jeans, she was quite pretty. Only, she seemed to be giving him the weirdest look. ~I don't have ice cream on my cheek, do I?~ Ushio unconsciously scratched his nose, really hoping he didn't look too shabby. After all, he was probably all dusty from the park. Ryo just smiled and motioned for him to sit.  
  
(dinner)  
  
'Ushio, meet Cara,' Ryo introduced the pair, leaning over the table to serve the lasania. Ushio blinked at the girl, then found himself staring down at what seemed to be thin pieces of squid over hamburger and other stuff. ~What the heck? I've never seen this before. I hope it isn't alive.~ He poked at the creature on his plate.  
  
'Is something wrong, kid?' Dee smiled to himself as he watched the young man pick at his food. 'What is it?' Ushio asked, glancing up at his brother. 'Hmm? Oh, lasania. Noodles and beef and other healthy things. Just eat, it's good for you,' Ryo answered, sipping his tea. 'Uh huh...' Ushio didn't look too sure about that. Bicky rolled his eyes at his adopted father's words. Wasn't that just like a parent to push health on you during dinner.  
  
Cara leaned closer to Bicky and whispered into his ear. 'Remember that boy I told you about?' she asked. 'Um, the crazy guy from the park?' Bicky swallowed his food and turned to look at her. 'That's him,' Cara motioned at the boy on the other side of the table. 'Ushio?' the street kid blinked at the older boy. ~That's weird. I didn't know Ushio talked to himself.~ As if the boy could read his mind, Ushio suddenly looked up from his plate and stared right at them.  
  
Bicky flinched back at the dark gaze, his heart pounding in his chest. Ushio was very scary, even when he wasn't saying anything. Heck, he wasn't even glaring at them and he still managed to be scary. Taking a gulp of air, the boy began to eat, all the while half glancing at Ushio to make sure he didn't try anything... weird.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to end it right there. I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Thank you everyone for your reviews. If you like yaoi or shounen ai, please check out some of my other fics as well. Bye everyone! 


	8. The Past Returns...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora or Fake. Shounen ai, x-over with Fake.  
  
  
  
The Past Returns... Hello Pain!  
  
  
  
'DEE!' the familiar scream made the dark haired cop turn in horror. 'JJ?' was all he got out, before he was attacked and sent flying to the pavement. 'Oh, I missed you so much!' the blue haired man grinned as he hugged the love of his life. 'You just saw me ten minutes ago! Why are you here, baka? Did you follow us?' Dee struggled in vain against his pursuer, reaching out to Ryo for help... only to find the man walking ahead with the three brats.  
  
'Does he always do this?' Ushio couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at the strange pair. 'All the time,' Cara answered, smiling at him. 'Weird,' the boy mumbled to himself, keeping a fair pace alongside his older brother. 'It will be nice to have a quiet lunch for once... or maybe not,' Ryo smiled down at his brother who just smirked back. 'Wait for me, Ryo!' Dee called out from behind them.  
  
CRASH!  
  
'Idiot,' Bicky commented, turning to grin at his rival. Dee was currently bent out of shape after tripping carelessly over a table. The good news was the that table had been empty of people... but... the bad news... Dee just happened to crash into a table that still had food on it. Ew... that is going to stain.  
  
'I'm soaked,' Dee mumbled to himself as he pulled off his dark jacket now dripping with some kind of weird mustard and pop combination. 'At least you're safe,' JJ for once was keeping his distance, yet still grinning cheekily at the other man. Dee just glared and stomped off after the group already ordering.  
  
'Are you sure he's here?' from the shadows came a voice. 'Yes. I can feel the energy of the Beast Spear even when it is hidden away. He's close by,' came a feminine answer. Twin sets of opal eyes gleamed from their hiding place behind the wall. Their search had come to an end. Here, in this large city, at this small outdoor restaurant, they would find what they sought. He would not escape.  
  
Ushio blinked, glancing around as he felt an strangely familiar hum come over him. Energy, demonic energy. His eyes searched through the scattered tables, filled with laughing families out for a mid-day lunch. 'Is something wrong, Ushio?' Ryo's voice drew him back to the table where they sat. 'No, just felt a chill,' the young man replied, turning his attention back to his hamburger. Reaching out his fingers, he picked it up slowly.  
  
Ushio felt his eyes fill with the depths of the past. A strange feeling akin to sadness came over him as he sat there, caressing the warm bun. ~Tora...~ ... Ushio glanced up and sweatdropped before taking a bite. Everyone was staring at him strangely. Geeze! What was their problem?  
  
Dee shook his head and turned back to flirting with his partner. Boy, that kid was really weird. Staring at that burger like that, like he was upset or sad about something. It was just a burger. ~I hope he isn't some weird kid who feels sorry for the moo moo cows and prays before eating to help them with their pain or something. Why does my perfect Ryo need a brother like that?~ Speaking of Ryo... sigh! The cop chuckled to himself as he watched Ryo serve the kids.  
  
Of course, the chuckling drew everyone's attention, even the people around them. ~How embarrassing.~ Ushio rolled his eyes and forced himself to eat. 'You are a big weirdo,' Bicky commented shoving his plate closer to himself and beginning to scarf up the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. 'Slow down, you'll choke,' Ryo admonished, before glancing around at the rest of the scene. It really was so peaceful here.  
  
If you ignored JJ trying to feed Dee and the kids bickering back and forth. ~At least Ushio is quiet... but, he can be too quiet.~ Ryo's eyes traveled over his brother, watching him slowly eat his meal in silence.  
  
A flash of movement. Tingles ran down Ushio's body, forcing him to his feet. The chair clamored loudly behind him as he searched the place once more. There was someone or something... demonic here. His eyes narrowed as he saw two figures dart across the pavement, hidden once more. ~Who?...~  
  
'Huh?' JJ blinked as two people walked up to them, their bodies hidden in the sunlight for a moment. A woman, with a tight red dress and long black hair walked alongside... a really hunky looking dark haired man in tight jeans. ~He's so my type... No, you love Dee... but this guy is tall, dark, and delicious too... sigh!~  
  
'Rashin... Karani... what are you doing here?' Ushio was in shock. The two weasel demons, in human form of course, were in America? 'We came to bring you home, Ushio,' Rashin announced, stepping forward. 'Ushio-kun...' Karani looked strangely emotional, almost sad. 'What happened?' Ushio forced himself to remain calm.  
  
'Ushio, who are these people?' Ryo's voice broke the silence. Ushio half glanced at the other people around the table. 'Ushio, you have to return,' Karani insisted. 'He's not going anywhere. Who are you?' Dee frowned at the strange pair. 'That is not your concern. We've only come for the boy,' the dark man announced. 'Like I said, you can't have him,' Dee drew his hand towards his gun, just in case. The other man's eyes seemed to glimmer completely black for a moment, only a white speck for the pupil. There was a tension in the air.  
  
'ENOUGH!' the command startled everyone. Ushio glared at the table for a moment, his hand in a fist. Rashin snapped back to normal, he knew that tone. The master of the beast spear was not one to mess with. 'Why did you come here? What's wrong?' the boy looked up at his old friends, his eyes ancient from the battles of his past.  
  
'Asako... is dead,' Karani whispered softly. ~NANI?!~ Ushio froze in place, eyes incredibly wide. ~Asako... dead?~  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, a lot of character deaths in the story. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Please review! 


	9. Flashback:  Asako

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora.  
  
  
  
Flashback: Asako  
  
  
  
The thunder boomed across the city. At the entrance to the temple grounds they stood, staring at each other in silence. The boy could see the other, a tall man waiting for her by his shiny red car. That girl... whose life had saved over and over again. The girl who had fought with him, been by his side through the darkness and blood and shadows. The one he thought had know his heart and had shared his feelings... but, now apparently did not.  
  
'I can't stay here, Ushio. I can't keep fighting. If you won't give up being a hunter, I can't be with you.'  
  
'Asako, if I do, more people will die,' Ushio tried to explain. 'I don't care! You shouldn't have to bear that cross. You were a normal boy until he came along. He turned you to a killer's life!' the girl screamed. 'Tora did nothing! I was the one who released him. I chose to be a demon hunter! Can't you understand that?!' he yelled back, trying to make her realize what really was at stake.  
  
If the world didn't have a hero, a warrior to battle the darkness, then the darkness would overpower it in the end. The beast spear was his weapon, a part of his soul. To give it up, even for her, was not possible. Was it that he didn't truly love her? Could that be the reason? That he didn't love her enough? After all, wasn't love suppose to conquer all evil? But, if she loved him as she claimed, then she would understand why he could not stop. Yes, he wanted peace. He wanted to stop killing, but it was in his blood. The darkness had seeped in, staining his soul for eternity. He would continue to battle to his death, to protect humans. They were not all good, but not as evil as the monster he fought. So, he would try to keep some innocence in a world that was slowly dying. And when his body could no longer bear the fight, another would rise to take his place... until there were no humans left to protect and no demons left to battle. To the end of this world.  
  
'I won't let my children have a killer for a father!' her words echoed in his head as she ran off, eager to leave this part of her past behind. Asako was moving on. She had decided to choose that man, that normal human man, over her hero. Wasn't that ironic? And so, the boy simply stood there as the rain tumbled down. Thunder echoed the heavens, his heart heavy with a darkness... a sort of grief. Perhaps it was better this way, to be alone. He could protect from the shadows, that was where he belonged.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Really, really short chapter, I know. Needless to mention, Asako dumped Ushio and ran off with an older man. Only days later, his father died and he moved to the USA. 


	10. Welcome Home

Disclaimers: Ushio and Tora, nor Fake belong to me. This story does contain traces of shounen ai and yaoi, so you were warned! No flames please.  
  
Welcome Home  
  
'Wow,' Bicky breathed out as he and Cara stared out the window of the plane. Ushio had to lean back in his windowseat as they leaned over him. 'Baka, it's just an airport,' Dee grumbled from the seats behind them. Dee was currently sitting between Ryo and JJ, not exactly pleased with the arrangement. Everytime he tried to get cozy with the half Japanese cop, stupid JJ would always hang onto him and shout about the rotten airplane food or some other such garbage. Sigh! Not to mention the fact that Ryo was currently ignoring them both as he read a magazine. Double sigh!  
  
Ushio glanced back at them, only to find Karani staring back at him from the seat behind Dee. The boy knew that Kyo was hidden in the bag next to her, and Rashin... ok, weird. The eldest brother of the weasel demons was currently fixated on the rather loud argument between Dee and JJ. Or, maybe he was just watching JJ. Come to think of it, the blue haired man did kinda remind him of Juro... the pair's younger brother. Did Rashin miss him? The monster, even though he resembled a man at the moment, never seemed to show any feeling at all. Karani was the one who cried when Juro became no more than dust on the wind. And... it had been all his fault.  
  
The former Master of the Beast Spear shook away the dark memory of that night. He hadn't meant to kill Juro... not in the end. But, when Juro had attacked him, there on that cliff, he had raised the spear in self defense. The blue furred weasel had impaled himself upon it, his body molding to Ushio's as they knelt there on the dusty ground. He could still feel the fur against his cheek, the blood as it dripped down upon his neck and down his chest from the monster he held close in his arms. The whisper of the creature's voice in his ear as he spoke his final words. It was a nightmare that haunted him... a memory that would never go away.  
  
~*~  
  
'Welcome home,' a deep voice drew Ushio's attention to a dark haired man in an ankle long black jacket who seemed to have been waiting for them to arrive. The teen blinked, gazing at the very familiar scar over the man's left blue eye. 'Hyou!' Karani went racing down the steps and practically leapt into the man's arms, much to the shock of the former demon hunter. ~But, Hyou used to hunt monsters and Karani is a weasel monster... what the hell is going on?~ 'My sister became rather fond of that man after you left. I don't think he will wait very long before making her his mate,' Rashin whispered to Ushio as he stepped up beside him, sensing the boy's confusion. 'Uh... huh,' Ushio drawled, still watching the pair now smiling at them as the group approached.  
  
'Oh, um... Ryo, this is Hyou. Hyou, my older brother Ryo,' Ushio finally announced, after a long period of silence. The two men shook hands even as Dee shuffled closer to his partner, slinging an arm around his shoulders as Ryo sweatdropped. Really, the man could be so possessive at times. The rest of the introductions followed as they stepped out of the airport and into the sunshine. Ushio couldn't help but wonder if he returning to Japan had been a good idea, or a dangerous one. After all, Asako and his father were dead, and so was Mayuko...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The night was clear, the full moon shimmering down upon the city streets, sometimes catching a slender young male figure for a mere second before he vanished, slipping in and out of the darkness. Wary ebony eyes scanned the area, spear clutched tightly in his hand as he searched for his prey.  
  
A shape moved from the shadows, drawing the young man's instant attention. The hunt began, both creatures racing through the narrow streets, one the hunter, the other the hunted. Or so it seemed. Ushio jerked to a stop when the giant monster vanished into thin air, his violet eyes scanning the shadows that surrounded him. Perhaps he waited a second too long, for a piercing scream shattered the air, a scream that was cut off almost instantly.  
  
The young demon hunter raced towards a house that seemed very familiar as he gazed up at it for only a second, before noticing the shattered door. Stepping up silently, yet with a speed no normal mortal could ever hope to achieve, the dark haired boy found himself staring in horror at the scene before him. Two bodies, a middle aged man and woman, were literally torn apart upon the hardwood floor beneath the staircase. Two sets of now dead eyes glittered at him, mocking him for his hesitation. No, the boy realized all to suddenly, they had not been the ones who had screamed, for their deaths had come too quickly. Instantaneously, he ran up the stairs two at a time until he stopped before another broken in door to a room he had visited a few times in his youth.  
  
A body. The room had been torn apart, the window shattered from the monster's escape. But, despite the fact that the creature might kill again, the demon hunter could not chase it any longer tonight. His eyes were transfixed upon a body laying almost peacefully upon the crimson stained bedsheets. Eyes closed as if in sleep, lips parted in one last silent scream. The monster had torn her apart from throat down to her stomach, killing her painfully and letting her still body fall back against the sheets. Virgin white covers only fed the dark red blood that seeped from her very heart. The monster had known about her, had known that the Master of the Beast Spear was protecting her. How ironic... Mayuko.  
  
~*~  
  
~I failed to protect her. Asako cried so hard at the funeral with him at her side while I stood alone, unable to speak as the weight of death fell upon my shoulders. Why did I hesitate? I could have killed that monster before it slaughtered the people I cared about. But, I didn't know that only days later... that very beast would kill my own father. I killed it in the end, but that victory came with a price too highly paid with the blood of innocents. I'm sorry. I failed everyone.~  
  
Ushio glanced up as the car came to a stop in front of the temple gates. The gang piled out quickly, talking loudly as they stepped down the pathway through the front yard. Ushio knew even without having to look, that the fence in the backyard bore a hole the wolf monster's body had made upon being smashed against it. In fact, the boy would have smirked if he hadn't been so upset, the fence still had gash it in from the Beast Spear's slash which had ripped the ice wolf' body apart with a force that caused it to explode. No remains, no witnesses to the murder of his father, or so the police believed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio laid back on his mat, staring at the sky beyond the open window, a small chime tinkling in the wind. Ryo and Bicky would be sharing the room with him come nightfall, with Cara in his father's room. Or... what used to be his father's room. Dee and JJ were fighting over who would get the floor and who the couch, although knowing JJ, he'd want to share. The boy sighed, arms supporting his head, half expecting a huge tiger to come floating the window at anytime. The thought brought back a stream of unwanted memories, some good, some bad, but all painful.  
  
Karani and Rashin had taken Kyo with them for the night, just to let the humans get settled in. The teen rose and shook his head, before standing and striding off towards the new indoor bathroom that had been built a month before the death of his friend and father. Stepping through the doorway, trying to ignore the voices down the stairs, the youth stripped quietly and sighed. His fingers traced down a long scar that stretched diagonally across his heart as he watched his reflection do the same in the mirror. Ushio watched his eyes darken at the memory of the night... the night he'd lost control... the night the beast spear itself had vanished.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this one. Thank you everyone for the reviews! If anyone wants to read other Ushio and Tora stories or see fanart or even just get more information and see images from the anime and manga, please visit my shrine to Ushio and Tora at http://shi_tiger.tripod.com/lairofthebeasts 


	11. Anguish

Disclaimer: Ushio and Tora; and Fake do not belong to me. Yaoi, shounen ai hints in the story, no flames please.  
  
Anguish  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A shadowed figure ran through the silent streets as the crescent moon caught glimpses of him in her wake. He finally stopped, gasping for breath, his knees collapsing to the pavement. Streetlights flickered around him, rain now pouring down upon his already cold body that shivered from selfblame. Fingers gripped a weapon, caressing it harshly in the night wind. Black eyes filled with pain stared unseeing at the ground before him, his heart racing. He wasn't thinking of anything, his mind filled with screams of the past, haunting echoes of his failures.  
  
Ebony orbs finally moved to rest upon the spear he held so tightly, the weight familiar to him. Both hands now gripped it, clinging to it like an anchor. He had nothing left. Everything he had loved, everyone he had cared for, had been taken from him. Friends, family... Tora. Flashes of red filled his heart, his very soul. His mouth opened in a painful howl of agony. The memories poured through his body, soaking it in darkness. Juro... Mayuko... Father... Tora... Too many had died because of him, because he hadn't been strong enough to protect them. An expressionless face stared down at the Beast Spear. He'd never be strong enough.  
  
A searing pain ripped through his chest, the handle of his weapon tight in his grip. Why not just end it now? There was nothing left to live for anyway, not anymore. Ushio barely felt the pain anymore, just a hollow emptiness that filled him. Spear point deeply embedded in his heart, blood soaking the white shirt as he knelt there, pooling around his body like a crimson stain. So much pain.  
  
Lightning crashed, the sky crying it's tears down upon the boy's frozen body. Unable to hold himself upright anylonger, he felt his body fall backwards, leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood. His mouth gasping for air, his eyesight dimming. Everything seemed to still for an instant, all he could see was blackness surrounding him. ~Tora's going to be mad at me.~ The thought made the boy smile slightly. The tiger demon would likely rage about him being weak and how he was suppose to be the one to kill him. 'I'll see you in hell, Tora...' the youth whispered with his last breath, his eyes slipping closed.  
  
He barely felt the clawed hands lifting him, pressing him close to a giant fur covered body.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ushio studied the scar in the mirror. A frown came to his face as he remembered waking up the next morning. It seemed as if that night had been only a dream, until he had first glimpsed the scar over his heart. The evening before had come flashing back at him with a force that made him want to howl in pain. Instead, he tried to remember how he'd gotten back home.  
  
Closing his eyes now, he thought he felt the fine touch of soft fur against his cheek. A memory resurfaced for the first time since that night. White eyes staring down at him, filled with... concern. Clawed fingers brushing his wound, soft orange hair brushing his cheek. ~Was that you... Tora? Did you come back that night to save me?~ Ushio touched his cheek with one hand, staring into his own reflection's dark eyes that peered back at him. That morning he'd awakened, alone. No beast and no beast spear.  
  
The loss of his weapon had surprised him, but not as much as realizing that he didn't even feel upset over it. The beast spear had been a part of him, loosing it should have felt like having an arm ripped off, but it didn't. He found that he didn't even care, almost as if the spear hadn't disappeared, only bonded with his soul in a way in which he could no longer be separated from it. It didn't matter. He was no longer a demon hunter, the Master of the Beast Spear. He was just Ushio... Ushio Aotski, a normal teenage boy.  
  
A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. A voice informing him that dinner would be ready in the next half hour. He nodded as he responded, informing the person behind the door that he planned to shower first and join them later.  
  
As he stepped under the cool spray, he wondered again if Tora had really been there that night, or if it had just been his imagination. It was possible, he'd been too out of it, nearly dead. But, then how had he gotten home? His soul hungered for the answer, he would find one... someday.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Only a few more chapters to go. A big thank you to everyone that reviewed. This fic is posted up in several places, including fanfiction.net, mediaminer.org, and my own website at http://shi_tiger.tripod.com/lairofthebeasts 


	12. Uncertainty

Uncertainty  
  
Soft wind swirled, tickling the tiny chime that hung suspended in the mouth of the open window. Ushio sighed as his eyes looked out at the night sky, his thoughts drifting to the troubled thoughts from that evening. No matter how much or how many times he tried to figure everything out, the answers just seemed to escape him. How had he gotten home? Where as the Beast Spear? Who killed Asako? Was Tora really dead? How the heck did Karani and Hyou get together?   
  
Ok, that last one really puzzled him, but he just shook it off. It wasn't any of his business why they were together, just that they were. And now that he thought about it, they did make a cute couple. Glancing around, he found himself watching the sleeping figures of his older brother Ryo and his adopted nephew Bickey. A slight smile came to his face at the younger boy's sprawled form, and his brother curled on his side away from him. It was still hard to believe that he had a brother, much less this New York cop. What would he think if he knew?  
  
~Hm... What would he think if he knew what I was... what I am? Would he hate me? Would he want to arrest me for the deaths I've caused? Would he shun me?~ Those thoughts drifted to him, causing him to refocus his attention on the nearly full moon outside. Ryo was the only family he had left... and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt him or Bickey. The thought that Ryo may turn away from him cut him deeply. Everyone he loved was dead, save for a few friends here and there. They had counted on him and he'd let them down, let himself down, let... Tora down.   
  
Ushio curled his arms around his knees and stared down at the floor, letting out a large sigh. Yes, if Tora ever did find out about that night, he'd be furious with him. Who'd ever heard of a demon hunter trying to commit suicide? It was funny, yet so ironic. Tora was dead. Tora, the only monster he'd ever truly been comfortable around. Despite their angry words and threats, Ushio hadn't feared the monster. Actually, he was still awed by his power and wisdom, not that he'd ever admit it. Tora was smart and strong, yet strangely childish at times... or he was... once. Not anymore. Never again.  
  
The wind trickled past his ears, humming its sweet melody. The youth slide down onto his back and cast one more glance at the moon before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. His thoughts were no more silent than during the day. For the longest time, Ushio had been made to suffer the grim reality in both sleep and wake. Perhaps, this time... he would not dream.   
  
~*~  
  
The morning was loud with a jangle of voices new to that old house. Inside the kitchen, several people could be found huddled around the small table, trying to eat breakfast and not kill each other. Dee was currently caught between flirting with the ever silent Ryo, and blocking the attentions of the overzealous JJ who refused to take a hint and backoff. Ushio passed Bickey. and Cara who raced past him into the livingroom as he stepped through the doorway, trying to stifle a yawn.   
  
'Did you have a nice sleep, Ushio?' Ryo greeted smiling up at him. Dee grumbled under his breath, before sipping at his morning coffee. 'It was ok,' Ushio lied as he set about gathering his own breakfast. Truthfully, the youth had had the same nightmare filled sleep as he'd had since Tora had gone missing. Only now, it was filled with images of Asako and Mayuko and his father... each blaming him for his mistakes, their deaths. As if his life wasn't hard enough with the memories, now his dreams had to haunt him, leaving him no respite from reality.   
  
Ushio stretched before heading out of the room to eat his breakfast in the livingroom with the other two. 'Oh. I think Rashin is going to stop by today,' Ushio called over his shoulder, not noticing that JJ froze at the mention of the dark haired man. Dee used that moment to escape to the opposite side of Ryo and set about trying to engage him in a conversation. JJ simply blinked and shook his head to clear his mind. He loved Dee... right?  
  
~*~  
  
'Ushio,' a deep voice drew the attention of the room's three occupants. 'Rashin... Kyo,' the youth greeted, smiling at them over the last few bites of his breakfast. The dark haired man nodded towards him, a green head popping up over his shoulder with a fanged grin. 'Hey, a green rat!' Bickey's voice interrupted, reminding Ushio that the pair were in the room with them. 'He's not a rat, he's a ferret, idiot,' Cara whacked the boy over the head and stood up to approach Rashin. Kyo smirked and crawled onto Rashin's shoulder, letting the girl pet him on the head. Bickey. soon joined her, but was driven back when Kyo snapped at him, beady eyes glaring in his direction.   
  
Ushio tried not to laugh. It seemed Kyo was still mad about the rat comment. Rashin glanced up to find the blue haired man standing in the kitchen doorway watching them. Their eyes met, holding for a moment, before JJ looked away, a light flush coming to his cheeks. Rashin was quite amused as he watched the young man struggle with his decision on whether or not to withdraw back into the kitchen. His mind was made up though when Dee pushed him into the livingroom in order to get through the doorway, followed by Ryo.   
  
Ushio slipped out of the room, seeing Rashin's sudden exit. Kyo preferred to stay behind, currently residing in a puddle of green fur in Cara's lap, pleasantly happy to be stroked by the young female. Ushio knew the others probably hadn't even noticed him leaving... well, maybe Ryo, it was hard to pull anything past him. Everyone else seemed to be too focused on their own lives at the moment to notice him. Of course, it helped that he had been the Master of the Beast Spear and was still able to blend in with his surroundings and move within the shadows. Even in a bright room he could easily escape the notice of others. Sometimes, he really loved being able to do that.  
  
~*~  
  
'So... are you ok?' Ushio glanced up at Rashin who was looking off into the distance. They were sitting side by side on the front step, watching the sun as it rose higher into the sky. 'Why wouldn't I be?' he responded, knowing that the other male wasn't the least bit fooled by his answer. 'First Mayuko, then your father, and now Asako. The three humans you were dedicated to protecting are gone, six feet under so to speak,' Rashin answered, his black hair blowing slightly in the wind. 'Rub it in why don't you,' Ushio grumbled under his breath, looking away.  
  
'You have got to stop blaming yourself for their deaths, Ushio,' the man suddenly spoke, watching him with dark eyes. 'It was my fault. I should have protected them better. That creature slaughtered Mayuko and my father, before I was able to slay it. And now Asako has been murdered and I don't even have a clue which monster did it or where it is. Not that I can do anything about it anymore. I don't have a weapon,' Ushio sighed, feeling a bit deflated from his own words. Rashin watched him for a moment, studying him.  
  
'We are not sure who this monster is, or where he came from. As for defeating it... I believe you can,' the man told him. 'With what? A broom and a bucket of water? Unless this monster is the Wicked Witch of the West, I don't think it'll melt that easily,' Ushio said, leaning back. 'The wicked what?' the other man asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 'American show, don't ask,' Ushio responded, trying to relax under the sun's heat. Rashin shrugged and continued to study the ground in front of them.   
  
~*~  
  
JJ watched the love of his life flirt with another man. How depressing. Why couldn't Dee see that Ryo wasn't good enough for him? With a sigh, the light haired young man turned away from the scene, leaving the happy family to themselves.   
  
As he passed the front door, he noticed that the dark haired god... um, man, was sitting next to Ryo's younger brother on the front steps. For a moment, he stared in wonder at the older man's rugged beauty. With his tanned skin and beautiful muscles, even the dark scar on his cheek seemed to accent his masculinity. But alas, those two seemed pretty close by the looks of things, even if Ushio was only 16. He almost sighed again, ready to walk away.   
  
'Stop blaming yourself, Spear Bearer. Will you allow their deaths to be in vain? Even if you do not believe it, we do. All of us. All you need to do is ask, and we will be at your side. Their deaths must be avenged,' Rashin's voice floated from beyond the screen door. JJ ducked back, out of sight, as he listened to them.  
  
'It's my fault! I should have stopped that thing! They're all dead because of me. I couldn't save them, I gave in to the pain when I shouldn't have been thinking about myself. God, I'm so weak,' Ushio's voice hitched with a barely notable sob. 'Ushio...' Rashin's whisper was filled with grief and concern for his friend's pain. 'None of you know. How can you? Even Tora doesn't know how I... I...' the teenage stood, arms wrapped around his waist, wrapping himself into an embrace as if to ward off the world around him.   
  
'Ushio!' Rashin's shout drew JJ's immediate attention, as he peered around the corner to look through the screen. The youth was running at full force down the path, even as Rashin stepped off the front stairs. The Japanese man paused, watching Ushio disappear through the gate, echoes of his silent cries piercing his mind. A flicker from the corner of his eyes made the dark haired man turn. He caught a glimpse of blue fading around the corner and frowned. If the human had heard him...  
  
His eyes darted to the side as Kyo crept up onto his shoulder.   
  
~*~  
  
JJ entered the livingroom silently, just as Ryo rose to get more drinks from the kitchen. Bickey and Cara were huddled in front of the small T.V. set, watching a strange Japanese cartoon. Dee glanced up, then darted his eyes to the kitchen door, hoping the the other man wouldn't try anything.  
  
'Dee... how did their father die?' JJ asked suddenly, sitting down on a chair near the couch. 'Huh?' the dark haired cop blinked in surprise. 'Ryo and Ushio's father... how did he die?' the younger one asked again. Dee frowned, his eyebrows dipping as he struggled to remember.   
  
'Wait a minute,' the golden eyed man whispered, remembering the day Ushio had visited them at the station. Focusing on the younger detective, he stated, 'One of the secretaries dropped off a file for Ryo before he got to work. Hm... Oh yes. I forgot about it. I remember scanning over the article quickly. Apparently, their father was killed by a wild animal... torn apart right in the backyard... and Ushio witnessed it.'  
  
~JJ's Flashback~  
  
'It's my fault! I should have stopped that thing! They're all dead because of me!'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Ushio said... he couldn't stop it. That they died and it was his fault,' JJ's voice was barely heard above the noise of the television, but Dee caught it. 'Ryo... didn't see the file. It wasn't there when we got back from looking at the evidence for one of the cases. Ushio seemed to be in a real hurry to get out of there,' Dee thought aloud, as JJ's eyes widened in realization.  
  
'Do you think... Ushio might have taken the file?' the light haired cop wondered. 'Why would he do that?' Dee asked, unsure. 'He's weird,' Bickey's voice suddenly interrupted them. 'That isn't very nice, Bickey,' Cara scolded, looking at the young boy. 'So what? He is weird. He talks to himself all the time, acts all moody, and gets away with everything,' the bleach blond boy grumbled. 'You're just jealous,' Cara exclaimed, turning away with a frown. But, her eyes widened as she remembered the day at the park.  
  
'What's going on?' Ryo interrupted, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Dee gave an uneasy grin and stood, reaching out to help with the drinks. 'Nothing, nothing at all, Ryo,' the man lied, throwing a glance at the others. JJ nodded. If Ushio had stolen the file, then he must have not wanted Ryo to find out how their father died... but why? Why did he think it was his fault?  
  
~*~  
  
~Mine. It's all my fault. Everything. If I hadn't released Tora, I'd never have gotten the spear. Then, none of this would have happened. I'd be a normal boy, Asako and Mayuko would still be alive. Father would still be alive, and Tora... he'd still be in the cellar, trapped... but he wouldn't be Dead! Why does everything happen to me? Why can't monsters ever just attack me and leave my friends and other innocent people alone? Why do they have to suffer for what I've done? Why?  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo glanced out the window, watching the rain come down from the darkening sky. 'I'm worried. Ushio still hasn't come home,' the man sighed, leaning back against his partner. 'I'm sure he's fine. He knows this place better than any of us,' Dee tried to comfort his love, wishing they didn't have to hide their suspicions from him. Ryo would only be angry if he found out their thoughts on his own brother. No, it was better to find out the truth before mentioning anything.  
  
And outside, the rain kept coming down.  
  
....TBC...  
  
Author's Note: I know, very late! Sorry everyone. This is taking a while to finish, and the Beast of Souls is going to take even longer. I promise to work on this one, it should only be a few more chapters until the climax. I can't wait to get to the end, Tora is just dying to appear. Thank you for all the reviews, I adore them! 


	13. Unspoken

Unspoken  
  
Dee glanced up and nearly screamed at the sight of the horrible creature that entered the kitchen. 'My God, brat! Did you sneak out to party last night or something?' the detective asked, seeing the frightful appearance of the young boy. 'No, just didn't get much sleep,' Bickey mumbled, taking a seat across from him, his eyes drooping. Dee eyed the youth, noticing the blond hair that stuck out in all directions. His eyes were nearly bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in days, his dark brown skin seeming paler than ever.  
  
'Did you have a nightmare or something, Bickey?' Cara teased, as she entered the room. 'Very funny. It was worse than a nightmare,' the boy grumbled, propping his chin up on his arm. 'Oh?' now the pair were watching him, waiting for an explanation. The boy opened up his mouth to speak...  
  
'Morning,' another voice interrupted, as Ushio slid into the room gracefully. Dee glanced at him, then back at Bickey who had gone shock still, his eyes widening. The Japanese youth glanced into the refrigerator and groaned. 'I'd better go shopping. Wanna come, Cara?' Ushio asked, smiling at the younger girl. 'Sure! Let me get my blades!' the brunet smiled as she raced out of the room. 'Be back soon,' the boy promised, following her.  
  
'So, what's up?' Dee asked, eyes fixated on Bickey who seemed suddenly terrified. 'H... he... I saw him talking last night... to the rat,' the boy whispered, eyes wide. Dee blinked.  
  
A yawn interrupted them as JJ stretched his neck and stepped into the kitchen. 'So? That little green ferret is Ushio's pet. Why wouldn't he talk to him?' Dee's voice drifted from the table, bringing the blue haired man's eyes on the pair. 'But... Kyo talked back,' Bickey whispered, looking pale as a ghost. Dee glanced up at JJ who just stared back at them.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ushio, Cara... Where are you headed off to?' Ryo asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. 'Shopping,' the pair echoed, heading for the front door. 'Oh, wait a moment and I'll come with you,' Ryo told them, before calling back over his shoulder to let everyone know he was going out as well.  
  
~*~  
  
'Dee! I'm going to the store with Ushio and Cara. Keep an eye on Bickey for me!'  
  
The golden eyed cop blinked at the voice of his partner, before glancing at Bickey. The front door slammed, announcing the departure of the threesome. 'Are you sure it's safe to let Ryo go out with Him?' the boy asked, getting ready to follow... just in case.  
  
'Bickey, Ushio is his younger brother. I doubt he'd do anything to Ryo, but...' Dee turned and looked at JJ intently. 'What?' the blue haired young man asked, uncertain about the sudden attention, even if it was from his one true love. 'Feel up to a bit of research?' the older cop asked, with a sly grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo smiled, holding open the door to let his brother and Cara through, each carrying a large brown paper bag filled with the newly bought groceries. Ushio nodded to him silently with a small smile as they walked along the sidewalk towards the temple. The young cop was entranced by the peacefulness of the city that morning, as if no one had a care in the world.  
  
'Ushio.'  
  
Ryo and Cara turned to see the young man standing frozen in place behind them. On the corner of the street they had just passed, stood a small restaurant that Ryo hadn't noticed before. A heavily built man stood silently behind a motherly woman in the doorway. Their attention was for Ushio alone.  
  
Ushio turned slowly, gazing at them half over his shoulder. For a long time, they seemed to just stand there, watching each other in a strangely haunting silence. Then, Ushio lowered his eyes and turned away, striding past the pair in front of him and disappearing around the corner.  
  
'Oh, Ushio,' the woman's voice made Ryo focus on her again. The man, who must have been her husband, was holding her as she stared after the youth. There was a sadness in their eyes, a pain... as if they had lost something precious to them.  
  
A horn honked, and the moment seemed to shatter on the wind. The older couple retreated back into their restaurant, leaving Ryo and Cara to blink and head towards home, still confused over the encounter.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ryo!' Dee smiled as his partner appeared in the doorway, his arms filled with a bulging brown bag. 'Hi Dee, Bickey,' the man smiled at them before walking past into the kitchen with Cara behind him. Dee glanced down at the boy at his feet before standing and making his way to the hall. 'You'd better not do anything, you pervert,' Bickey's voice made the cop's neck crawl as he turned to glare at the boy. After sticking out his tongue in a juvenile way, Dee strode past Cara and into the kitchen.  
  
For a second, the older man paused, taking in the sight before him. Absolutely handsome and innocent seeming Ryo bent over the bags on the table. He looked delicious, good enough to eat even. But, then again, Ryo always looked like that to him. Slipping up behind the lighter haired man, Dee leaned close and curled his arms around him. 'Dee!' Ryo startled, banging back lightly in his mild surprise.  
  
The golden eyed cop just smiled charmingly, continuing to hold his partner in a warm embrace. 'Mmm... uh, Dee... Did you see Ushio come in?' Ryo's attention was on the third paper bag which was sitting calmly on the counter. 'Hm? No. Those cartoons of Bickey's are loud, but I would have heard him if he did,' Dee replied. 'Then, how did that bag get in here?' Ryo wondered, unsure of himself. 'Your brother moves very quietly. There isn't any need to worry about him though, he probably knows a backway into here,' Dee said truthfully, but more to keep Ryo from realizing his suspicions of the man's own little brother.  
  
'I'm worried about him, Dee,' Ryo suddenly said, after a moment of silence. 'Why? Did something happen?' his partner wanted to know, arms curling tighter as if to protect the younger man from danger. 'Today... Ushio seemed... Well, we were walking past a restaurant and the owners seemed to know him. They came out, and called him by name. The strange thing was, they seemed so upset when he wouldn't speak with them. Sad even. But, Ushio seemed sadder,' Ryo whispered, remembering the pained look in his brother's eyes during the encounter. 'Ryo, one of his friends was killed only a week ago. Maybe he's still upset about that. Perhaps we should go speak to them tomorrow... well, you speak and I'll just eat... you said it was a restaurant, right? How about it? Lunch, tomorrow? Just the two of us?' Dee smirked as a blush flooded over the other man's tanned cheeks. 'Uh... ok,' Ryo agreed, feeling flustered even though Dee always seemed to have that effect on him. The man was just so forward at times, then endearingly romantic at others. But still... he was quite... intriguing.  
  
~*~  
  
'Where is the beast?' the shadowed form insisted. The man and woman looked at each other in silence before shaking their heads. 'We have no information on what this creature is or where it resides,' the woman whispered. The figure stepped into the light, revealing piercing dark eyes and a frustrated frown.  
  
'Ushio... there is a bit of information we can give you, although it is very little,' Rashin told the youth. 'What?' Ushio demanded, looking impatient. 'It seems to be targeting people who it knows are close to you. There were other murders before Asako. Students from your old class, ones you probably knew more than others. After Asako died, we too were attacked, but managed to escape. It does not like the light, Ushio... it hides from it. Karani managed to save even Hyou's life when it came for him,' the elder weasel demon admitted. Ushio glanced over at the Japanese woman in the tight red dress who seemed upset by the words of her brother.  
  
'Ushio-kun, you are not alone. Even if you no longer have the Spear of the Beast, we will fight by your side. Perhaps, it is best to return home now. You should not leave your family alone and unguarded,' Karani whispered, watching the boy blink in realization before taking off into the darkness.  
  
'Rashin-niisan. You know it will attack soon,' the woman sighed. 'I know. But, I believe he can defeat it...' Rashin replied, turning and stepping back into their small temple-like home.  
  
'Rashin.' 'Hm?' 'You have not told him, have you?' 'No. It will only upset him.'  
  
'Still, he should know what he is up against.' 'How can you tell a boy that the beast he hunts smells of many friends and even closer allies?'  
  
~*~  
  
'JJ. Did you find out anything?' Dee whispered, watching the doorway to make sure Ryo didn't walk in on them. Deep blue eyes gazed back at him as the other cop nodded. 'His father... Shigure Aotski, was not killed by anything human. The newspapers claim he was ripped apart by a giant beast, but even the police here have no evidence. All they know, is that Ushio was found kneeling in the yard over his father's body... and he had blood all over him,' JJ whispered. The silence in the air was haunting, filled with uncertainty and a sense of doubt. There was something missing to the story, some little piece that would tie everything together. But at that moment, there were only scattered pieces of a blood stained puzzle drifting on the wind around the temple grounds.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Reviews! How is everyone liking the story so far? It gets better too! It was actually not going to be this long, but the story is just writing itself deeper and deeper, but it won't be too much longer. And yes, as I mentioned before, Tora will be showing up soon!  
  
Please check out other Ushio and Tora fics on my website 


	14. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or Ushio and Tora. There is yaoi in this fic.  
  
The Plot Thickens  
  
~The First Night~  
  
Dark eyes swept over the room as the young man entered on silent footsteps. Like a panther stalking in the shadows, Ushio made his way to the window, stopping to gaze out at the nearly full moon. There was something strange about him, almost surreal. It was as if he didn't belong to that world at all, a fey prince waiting for something to happen.  
  
Bickey was streetwise enough to make sure he didn't stir. But, he was sure that if Ushio was really all there, he would have known that he wasn't really asleep, only faking it. However, the young man seemed content to turn his attentions to the world beyond the window, a night filled with mysterious wonder.  
  
The boy tried not to move as a tiny creature crept up onto the windowsill, its green fur highlighted by the moonbeams that drifted down upon it. Man and beast stared at each other for an endless time, making Bickey wonder how the heck Ushio had trained the darn rat to do that.  
  
'You're looking for him, aren't you? Even though you know he will not come,' a small voice made Bickey blink, even as he stared at the small ferret in horrified shock. 'I would not care even if he did come back from the dead. Tora means nothing to me,' Ushio lied, turning away and laying down on his mat. 'Mm hm, you do know that denial isn't just a river in Egypt, right SpearBearer?' Kyo cocked an eyebrow at the young man. 'Quoting humans now, are you? And I am not Master of the Beast Spear any longer. It is gone,' Ushio sighed, wishing for it, if only to destroy the beast that had killed his once best friend.  
  
'It cannot be gone. I can still feel the power within you. It seems to radiate around you, driving away the shadows before they can even come close. I think, perhaps it is sleeping... waiting for you, its master, to call upon its powers once more. Though, the whereabouts of it, I cannot hope to guess,' Kyo admitted with a sigh, before slipping out the window and into the night. Ushio gazed up at the ceiling and whispered, 'I hope you are right, my monster friend. For all our sakes.'  
  
~*~  
  
In the darkness, Bickey shuttered in fear and distrust. Who was this boy who talked to animals and they talked back? For once in his life, the street boy truly felt afraid.  
  
~end The First Night~  
  
~Morning~  
  
'Shuuu,' Ryo put a finger to his lips as they slipped out the door. Bickey pouted, wishing he'd gotten the chance to do something horrible to the golden eyed cop snoring loudly on the couch. Cara just smiled as she followed, having seen JJ curled up in a sleeping bag on the livingroom floor.  
  
Bickey could almost forget that night. But not quite. The night before last, he'd be witness to something supernatural. A fuzzy green rat, ok, it was a ferret, that talked. Animals don't talk, they just don't. It isn't natural. The boy shivered even though the sun beat down on them, despite the early hour.  
  
Ryo glanced around, still a bit worried about his brother who he hadn't seen return home the past night. When he had woken that morning, the youth's bed did appear slept in, but empty. ~Where could he be?~ A glance back at the house just as they were nearing the huge gates, stopped him dead in his tracks. Ushio was on the ROOF!  
  
~*~  
  
Graceful fingers swept long black bangs from his face as Ushio leaned back on the rooftop. It was so peaceful, the world seemed silent and calm... like the Eye of the Storm. There was a strange foreboding sense lingering in the air, as if the wind itself knew something was about to happen.  
  
Black eyes searched the cloudless sky for answers, only to come up short. Perhaps... perhaps he was taking this too seriously. Maybe, maybe Asako was killed by an animal, not a monster. Ok, now that was way too far from the truth. And Ushio knew it, knew it well. Something was out there, waiting for him to let his guard down. When he did, it would be all over.  
  
'Tora,' a whisper came unbidden to his lips, before he forced them shut. Tora was dead, gone. He wasn't coming back. Besides, the boy didn't need him anyway, didn't need him at all. Nope, didn't even miss the old orange furred rug of a monster. Not one bit... A sigh echoed on the wind as black eyes drifted closed. His heart was clenching again, painfully so. It hurt to remember; why couldn't it just go away? He deserved some peace in his life, didn't he?  
  
'Ushio!' a frantic call broke the serenity of the morning. The boy sat up easily and glanced around, before climbing to his feet. Padding to the edge of the roof, he gazed down at his older brother and the two kids. 'What are you doing up there? Come down, you'll hurt yourself!' Ryo called up, looking extremely worried.  
  
Ushio shrugged, about to leap to the ground when Dee came running out of the house in only his boxers and a white shirt hanging loose around his shoulders. 'What's wrong, Ryo?!' the man demanded, inwardly worried when he had heard the shouting moments before. 'Ushio's stuck on the roof,' the lighter haired cop told him, pointing up at the sweatdropping boy standing on the edge. 'Geesh! Don't jump, Kid!' the older man yelled, racing towards the tree that stretched up to the roof, just outside Ushio's window.  
  
JJ came stumbling out of the house moments later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glancing around. He blinked several times, trying to assess the scene. Dee was trying to climb a tree, Ryo was holding onto Cara and Bickey by their shoulders and staring fearfully at the scene. Oh, and Ushio looked ready to jump off the roof.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Ushio rolled his eyes as the man perched in the tree a few feet below the roof, still yelling at him not to jump. Oh, for goodness sake. It wasn't like he was committing suicide or anything. Besides, he'd climbed up onto the roof in both forms enough to know the quickest and safest way up and down. Just as Dee was reaching for the roof edge, Ushio leapt.  
  
Several voices raised into screams as the boy fell, only to shutter to a stunned stop when he landed catlike on the pavement below. The youth pushed himself up from his crouch easily, his movements still graceful even after the fearful stunt. Ryo rushed at him, holding him tightly as if to make sure the boy was still in one piece. JJ glanced back at the tree to find Dee swearing loudly as he tried to climb back down, finally dropping from one of the lower branches and landing on a pile of twigs with a crack!  
  
'Don't you ever do that again!' Ryo screamed, holding Ushio by the shoulders. The youth just smiled calmly at him and whispered, 'Why not? You don't have to treat me like a child, Ryo. I can take care of myself.' Ushio shot back in a dry tone, suddenly annoyed at being treated like a kid. He was a demon hunter for crying out loud, not a baby. 'I am your guardian and your older brother, Ushio. I won't have you putting your life in danger just because you're upset over...' Ryo was cut off as Ushio glared up at him with a furious look in his dark eyes.  
  
'Upset? I have every damn right to be upset! I'm not stupid, you know. I've faced things you don't even know exist. I won't try to kill myself over the past!' Ushio wrenched himself free and strode back into the house, the door slamming behind him. 'Well, that went well,' JJ mumbled, blinking still tired eyes after the Japanese teen, then back at Ryo. The light haired cop was silent, his entire body rigid, his eyes hardened with emotion. 'Ryo,' Dee whispered, touching him lightly on the shoulder. The other man turned slowly to face him, his body loosing some of the tension. 'Dee...' his voice was soft, the pain darkening his beautiful eyes. 'He'll come around, Ryo. It's not your fault,' the dark haired cop told Ryo, embracing his partner tightly. 'I thought... I was going to lose him,' Ryo choked, biting back a sudden sob.  
  
~*~  
  
~I'm not a child. I may only be 17, but I'm more powerful and more experienced than any of them. Still, I shouldn't have let myself get upset like that. Ryo was just worried about me. After all, he doesn't know What I am... or what I was.~ Black eyes gazed back at Ushio from the mirror before he turned away and strode over to glance out his bedroom window. A strange empty feeling coursed through his body as he watched Dee hold his brother. Ryo looked so upset. ~I have to be more careful. I can't let myself be caught unawares again. I wish there was some way to... to make Him hate me. Don't you see, Ryo? Death follows me, and soon... he may visit you too. Forget you ever knew me and you might survive.~  
  
~*~  
  
'Ryo...' Dee sighed as the other man stepped back, wiping away the tears. 'It's... I'm all right. Dee... I need you to... to...' Ryo gazed up with such sadness that the other cop felt his heart skip a jump. 'Anything, Ryo,' he whispered back. 'I'm taking the kids to town, so... I want you to stay here and make sure Ushio doesn't do... anything,' Ryo glanced down at the ground, even as he fought against the desire to race after his brother. But, that wouldn't work, it would just push the boy further away. 'Of course I will. I'll stay and make sure the brat doesn't try something like that again,' Dee promised, with a gentle smile. 'Thank you, Dee,' Ryo's eyes lit up beautifully as they stared at each other.  
  
'Ewww, blech!' the loud sounds echoed as Bickey pretended to hurl. 'Why you little..!' Dee began, raising a fist at the brat. 'Come on, you two. Lets get going,' Ryo shooed them out the gate and waved back at the pair in the yard. 'So, it's just the two of us then,' Dee jumped and turned to see JJ standing very close to him... too close. 'And Ushio. Speaking of which, we should go back inside and find him,' Dee stated, making his escape. JJ pouted, but didn't feel like replying... how strange. Instead, the blue haired cop just followed the older man back into the house.  
  
~*~  
  
'Have either of you noticed Ushio acting a bit strange lately?' Ryo asked, unaware of Bickey's sudden freaked out look as the two youths followed him down the street. 'Strange? What do you mean?' asked Cara, giving the younger boy a strange look, her question directed at the older man. 'Well... he just seems out of it most of the time. I can't really blame him though, after what happened to father. Speaking of which, I thought I asked one of the secretaries to pull up some information for me about that,' Ryo mused to himself as he walked along.  
  
'I'm hungry, Ryo,' Bickey suddenly whined, eyeing the restaurant they were passing. The man smiled and turned, a little upset about skipping their breakfast even though there really wasn't any food back at the house worth eating. 'All right. We'll have a quick breakfast here and bring something home for the others,' said Ryo, holding a door open with one hand, the heavy brown shopping bag balanced in the other. 'Great!' Bickey leapt through the door followed by Cara on her rollarblades. 'Hm... I do hope they allow rollarblades here,' Ryo sighed, following the pair.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio groaned as he collapsed on the far side of the temple, facing away from the looming old house. Why did Dee insist on bugging him like this? It wasn't like he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. Still, the boy sighed and leaned back against the wall, eyes drifting closed. His memories were catching up with him again. Closer and closer, trying to overwhelm him with their presence...  
  
'USHIO!' Dee's voice startled him from his thoughts, causing the boy to leap to his feet. With another deep sigh, the youth decided it was time to find out just what the man wanted before he drove him completely crazy. In his haste, Ushio barely noticed the shadow growing behind him. It watched the former demon hunter until he reached the door of the house, before sinking back into the temple with a hiss of black smoke. Ushio paused as something dark and unfocused fluttered at the corner of his vision. Turning, he stared at the temple for a moment, before heading inside. He never noticed the growing presence hiding in the darkest depths of that building, waiting for a chance to devour his soul.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hello there,' a kind older woman greeted the three as they sat down at one of the tables. 'Hello,' Ryo smiled as he returned to the language of his ancestors. 'What did they say?' Bickey whispered to the girl sitting next to him. 'I think they were just saying hello,' Cara replied, picking up a menu. Bickey shrugged and did the same, before sweatdropping and turning to Ryo who was still chatting with the woman. 'Ryo, I can't read this,' the boy whined, his stomach starting to growl fiercely. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot,' Ryo turned to him, switching back to English to translate the menu. The older woman smiled at Cara before suggesting something to Ryo in Japanese. 'Yes, that would be wonderful,' Ryo replied, handing her the menus.  
  
'But, we haven't ordered yet!' Bickey protested loudly, his eyes widening on the woman walking away. 'She's bringing us the special,' Ryo told the boy, smiling gently. The cop turned to see a muscular man come out of the kitchen and speak with the woman about the order. ~Must be her husband... wait. I've seen them before.~ Ryo instantly recalled seeing the two when he and Ushio had gone out shopping before. ~They must know him. Maybe they can tell me what happened to father.~  
  
~*~  
  
'So, Ushio must have seen the killer and refuses to tell the police who it is,' JJ suggested, leaning back in his chair. The two cops were drinking coffee at the kitchen table, keeping an ear out for the youth cooped upstairs in his room. 'Hm... why wouldn't he tell them who murdered his father?' Dee wondered aloud, sipping his cooling drink slowly. 'Maybe it's someone he knows. Or, perhaps he's afraid that person is going to harm him if he tells,' JJ replied, cupping his chin and resting his elbow on the table's edge. 'I doubt it. That kid doesn't seem like the type to take crap from anyone,' the elder man snorted, glancing out the window as he took in the day's beauty.  
  
'Or maybe... he killed his father,' JJ's haunting suggestion pulled Dee from his thoughts. 'What?' the golden eyed cop turned upon his friend in astonishment. 'Think about it. He was there when his father was killed, found at the scene of the crime. That boy was covered in blood and slashes, as if he'd gotten into a fight. The father torn and battered, ripped apart savagely. And Ushio... poor innocent seeming Ushio, refuses to say a word about the incident to the police or anyone else. At least, not that we know of,' JJ's calm but assured voice brought doubts to Dee's mind. Perhaps he was right. It was possible that the boy had murdered his own father, but why? There had to have been a motive. What could have been so wrong between them for the youth to do such a horrid and bloody crime?  
  
~*~  
  
'Thank you,' Ryo smiled up at the woman as she handed him the receipt. The woman hesitated, as if torn between walking away or saying something. Her mind made up, she turned to look at Ryo who was still sitting at the table, now absent of the two young ones who were wandering around the restaurant curiously.  
  
'Is Ushio alright? I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed you walking with him a few days ago,' the woman finally spoke, clutching her hands before her. 'My brother is fine, thank you for your concern,' Ryo returned with a reassuring smile. 'Brother? Oh my. We didn't realize he had any relatives left since his father... well,' the woman's voice was slightly weak, as if she didn't want to bring up any news that may upset him. 'It's been a hard time for both of us, but Ushio more than I. I barely knew my father, for I was raised in America with my mother. Ushio is my half brother, you see, and I did not know about him until he was sent to stay with me. I am his guardian until he turns 18,' Ryo told her, remembering the first time he met Ushio getting off the plane in New York.  
  
'I'm happy he has someone to take care of him. The poor boy nearly raised himself for years, and still managed to take care of the people he cared about. Like my dear Asako, may the spirits guard her soul,' the woman's eyes lowered with a deep sadness. 'Your daughter,' Ryo spoke, realizing it to be true when she looked at him once more. 'Yes, my lovely daughter. She was engaged, you know, even though she was only 17 when she...' the older woman trailed off.  
  
'I'm sorry for your loss. I assume, my brother knew her well,' Ryo watched the woman nod in response, her face breaking into a small gentle smile. 'They were best friends for years. After Mayuko's death, they drew apart from each other. I must have upset him so much that he was not here when her and her fiancee were kil... passed on,' the woman's voice faltered, and the cop wondered what she had been about to say. Was her daughter and her daughter's fiancee murdered? Not wanting to trouble her, he decided to return to the subject of his father.  
  
'Mrs...' the man paused, realizing he had never gotten her name. The woman smiled at him with a gentle look, a look only a mother could have, and said, 'Nakamura. Mrs. Nakamura.' 'Ryo McLain, well, I've been using my mother's maiden name for a long time since she and my father never truly wed,' Ryo noted the woman's knowing sigh, as if she agreed full well on his father's fleetingness with women.  
  
'If you don't mind me asking, how did my father die? I don't know the details and they might help me to know what Ushio is going through,' Ryo flushed, hoping he wasn't sounding too forward. 'Well... I assume Ushio hasn't told you about his past... deeds,' the woman guessed, seeing Ryo's questioning look. 'He was never one to, involve people in his problems, choosing to deal with them on his own. Mayuko's death was very hard on him and Asako,' the woman told him, keeping her voice low. 'Who is this Mayuko? Another friend of his?' Ryo asked, focusing entirely upon the woman.  
  
'Mayuko, such a lovely girl. Went to school with my dear Asako and Ushio for many years. Neither one strayed from his side despite the things he had to face. That is, until Mayuko and her family were murdered,' the woman announced.  
  
~*~  
  
'Murder? What possible motive could he have?' Dee asked aloud, gulping down a long shot of coffee and staring right at the other cop. JJ thought about that for a moment, before sighing. 'There can be many motives for a child hating his father enough to kill him. What I don't understand, is how Ushio could have done it. Maybe they were fighting with knives or something. Not that any murder weapon was ever found, but... do you really think that some wild animal decided to rip apart Ushio's father and try to attack Ushio? He never gave a statement, and yet, the police let him go free because he was too young to press charges against,' JJ argued.  
  
'There are too many gaps in the story. The police must not be giving the reporters the right answers. Did you get a chance to check on the other death? Asako, or something... friend of Ushio's who got killed,' Dee turned to see JJ smile suddenly, and wondered what he'd found out. 'I did, and I know Ushio had nothing to do with it. Apparently, she and her fiancee were attacked one night when they were out walking in the park. Same story as Ushio's father, torn apart by a wild animal. You'd think if a wild animal so viscous was hanging around, there'd be more murders in the news. It almost seems like it's some lunatic who only kills people Ushio is close to. Just a possibility,' JJ announced, leaning back on his chair.  
  
'Hm... a lunatic... I wonder why anyone would hate the kid so much to kill his father and friends, if it isn't just a wild animal like everyone is willing to believe,' Dee rested his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand as he let his golden eyes flicker to the window. ~Damn. Guess we won't be going out for lunch today, Ryo.~  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo followed the two bouncy youths as they headed back towards the ancient temple. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he went over the woman's words in his head. The stories of his father's death, as well as Asako's and Mayuko's brought a chill to his spine, making him wonder if any of them were really safe from the creature that had done it. The woman herself wasn't sure exactly what had killed them, only that Ushio knew something more to the story and Ryo didn't think the boy was going to tell him anytime soon.  
  
Something stalked the shadows behind the man, following close as its prey led it back towards a place that seemed to exist within its memory, although it could not understand why. All the creature understood was the thrill of the hunt driving it to bring vengeance upon any who dared get close to its prey. Yes, its prey... Only one was strong enough to be truly hunted, the manchild with burning black eyes that flashed violet. Soon, very soon... it would turn its eyes upon the one who dared challenge it by returning... Soon...  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's note: Sorry for taking so very long. Let me know how you like this chapter everyone, I love Reviews! And yes, Tora is coming very soon too! After all, he can't just let something else hunt his meal, can he? 


	15. Tora's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora or Fake. This fic contains yaoi. And yes, finally Tora's comes into the story!  
  
Tora's Return  
  
Dee glanced up at the sound of the front door opening. He got to his feet, putting his conversation will JJ into the corner of his mind, a grin spreading over his face as the lighter haired cop came in through the kitchen door. 'Don't make a mess, you two!' Ryo yelled calmly over his shoulder, before accidentally bumping into Dee who was standing right in front of him. 'Oh, sorry,' the man blinked up into golden eyes that smiled down at him. A blush came over his cheeks and he had to look away, unable to quell the stirring of feelings rising inside his body. 'Are you all right, Ryo?' the dark haired cop asked, catching the younger man by the arms to steady him. 'Um... I'm fine,' Ryo mumbled, pulling lightly away. Dee simply smiled and leaned back against the doorframe to watch his love wander around the kitchen, the other man's cheeks reddening when Ryo caught him watching.  
  
'So, how was Ushio?' the light haired man suddenly asked, plucking a soda from the fridge. 'Ushio?' Dee blinked, thinking back to the last time he'd seen the boy. It had been... not long after Ryo had left. Ushio had come into the kitchen after Dee had called him, still grumpy for some strange reason.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
'What is it?' the boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he perched against the doorframe. 'Don't be a brat. You may not care, but Ryo's worried about you. Why the hell would you try to jump off the roof like that?' Dee sat up straight in his chair, ready to give the boy a stern lecture. 'Jump off the roof? I wasn't committing suicide, you know. Actually, I've been climbing up there for years, and I've never had trouble getting down. Besides, I never asked for a baby-sitter,' Ushio replied, glancing away, focusing briefly on why he was with Ryo in the first place.  
  
'You are only 17, kid. Don't act like you're the only person in the world. Ryo was afraid you'd get hurt. Especially after everything that has happened,' Dee continued. 'You don't know anything! You haven't been through what I've been through. If you knew... you wouldn't be so concerned. I've been hurt much worse that anyone, and I never asked for help... and I won't ask for it now. Just stay out of my way, all of you!' the boy stated, stalking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. JJ jumped a bit as they heard a door slam. 'Well, that went well...' the blue haired cop mumbled, lifting his head to look at the darker haired man across from him who was still scowling.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'He's fine. But Ryo... I know it's hard for you... to do this, I mean. Ushio is a teenager, he's going to act like this... like he doesn't need anyone to take care of him,' Dee told his partner who just frowned. 'I know that, Dee. But I... he's my little brother. What am I suppose to do? I can't just let him do whatever he wants. He could have killed himself today,' Ryo grimaced as he remembered the morning scene. Ushio leaping off the roof like he had done. 'Ryo, this is his home. He's been living here all his life, so he must know what he can do safely. Besides, I don't think he's likely to try and hurt himself,' the older man whispered, coming up behind his partner and reaching out to catch the smaller man by the shoulders. 'Dee,' Ryo whispered back, leaning into his warm chest with a sigh.  
  
Dee glared over his shoulder at the face making Bickey who rolled his eyes and ducked out of the doorway, before focusing on his partner. The man was so beautiful; his eyes closed in silent trust.   
  
~*~  
  
A shadow of darkness swept through Ushio's body, causing his eyes to flash open, briefly violet although he did not realize it. But, he could feel it... the danger lurking nearby. Pushing himself to his feet, the young man swept across the room until he was standing next to his open window, looking down at the yard stretched out beneath a huge tree only a few feet away.   
  
The youth scanned the area quickly, searching for the creature... whatever it was, that was making his senses tingle. It was a dark feeling, more powerful, and yet harder to find, than any monster he and T... had ever faced. Blinking back his pain, he leaned out of the window slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that would give him a clue.   
  
Then he saw it. Near the small temple, a faint stirring of darkness slipping around the corner and disappearing from his gaze. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted the closed door before slipping out the window with ease.  
  
~*~  
  
'Where is Ushio?' Ryo asked, pulling away with yet another blush on his cheeks. 'Up in his room, he's been there for a while,' Dee replied, watching the other man slip out of the kitchen.  
  
'Pervert,' a familiar voice taunted from the door only seconds later, causing Dee to glare at the dark skinned boy who made a face and fled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio paused in his search, the presence of a monster behind him causing him to turn. But he only smiled faintly when he saw who stood there. 'Where's Karani?' the youth asked, brushing his bangs out of his face. 'With Kyo at home. I wasn't planning to stop by, but...' the human formed creature looked hesitant for a moment, as if unsure why he was even there. Ushio just smiled and nodded, gesturing towards the house. 'He's in there, Rashin,' the boy stated, turning back to his work.   
  
The other turned to go, but not before whispering, 'Be careful.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Hello.' JJ jumped up from where he had been sitting on the front porch. As soon as he saw the dark haired man standing near him he relaxed slightly, smiling at him. 'I didn't even hear you come up. You're very quiet,' the blue haired young man stated, gesturing for the other to have a seat next to him. 'With my job, I have to be,' Rashin said as he sat down.   
  
'So, what do you do?' JJ asked, not noticing the other man's startled look. 'I guard the forest,' Rashin answered truthfully. The blue haired one smiled gently, taking his breath away for a moment, before their conversation grew.   
  
~*~  
  
Ryo knocked gently at the door, before letting himself into his brother's room. Noting that it was empty, he sighed, ready to leave. That boy, honestly. However, he stopped upon the realization that he had never actually had a chance to look around. He and Bickey only slept in there at night, so they had never really notice much about the room, other than how plain it was. ~Probably because Ushio brought his things with him when he came to New York.~  
  
A slight clatter from the single closet in the room drew his attention. Stepping closer, he reached out for the handle and slid the doors open. A beam of light filtering through the open window caught upon the corner of a white sheet of paper laying on the floor of the closet. Ryo bent down, plucking it from the ground easily, and turned it over. Large narrowed white eyes glared at him from the page, the blend of light pencil marks and vivid colors bringing out the fullness of the image.   
  
It was a creature created from the dreams of a lonely child, or so the man thought. Large, almost massive, even on a normal sized sheet. Only half drawn, as if the artist remembered only the most important details and had gotten lost in the eyes of the monster himself, unable to finish the drawing. At first, Ryo thought it was some kind of tiger, but the eyes were too large, too white, too... piercing to be that of a normal animal. It's expression was dark and shifting, as if the creature itself was alive and constantly watching his every move. The cop noticed that the creature's paw was more like a clawed hand, talons sharp enough to rip out a normal man's throat. The beast, though delicately sketched and beautiful given color, still managed to drive fear into his heart, making him glance over his shoulder to assure himself that nothing was lurking in the dark corners of the room, waiting for him... stalking him.  
  
With a shake of his head and a nervous laugh, Ryo placed the picture face down on the closet floor and closed the door. Still feeling a chill down his spine, he hurried over the window for a breath of fresh air. That was when he saw him. Ushio. The boy didn't notice him as he slipped around the corner of the small temple, out of the man's sight. Ryo sighed and eyed the light brush of footprints on the windowsill that had been unnoticed before. Turning away, he left the room to seek out his younger brother.   
  
~*~  
  
Ushio grumbled to himself as he walked back towards the house. How weird, he was sure... no, he knew something had been sneaking around the temple. Something dangerous. But now, he couldn't even tell if it had run off or was still nearby. ~I hope it didn't go into the house.~   
  
~*~  
  
Ryo stepped outside and closed the back door behind him. As he walked towards the temple, he didn't even see Ushio slip around the corner of the house. Instead, he focused on the temple and walked up to the old doors. Reaching out, he touched the handle, even as something dark flashed through his body, making a shiver crawl up his spine. ~Strange.~ He shrugged it away and stepped into the ancient temple, the door closing silently behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio smiled when he saw the pair sitting on the front porch. JJ and Rashin seemed to be getting along just fine. ~Wonder if Hyo and Karani looked that way too.~ He'd never seen anyone act like that, not really. Well, except maybe Dee and Ryo, but... Dee wasn't usually as quiet about his feelings.   
  
Just as he was about to approach them, the tingling sensation returned. The same thing he had felt when he had noticed the black thing creeping around. Turning quickly, he raced back around the corner of the house just as a shout of horror filled the air.   
  
~*~  
  
Dee rose at the sound of Ryo's cry, racing out the door towards his partner. 'Ryo!' he shouted, the moment he saw the slack body in Ushio's arms. The boy was perched a few feet from the temple, holding Ryo's upper body and staring intently at the blackness within the temple. Dee barely noticed the fact that one door of the temple had been shattered, but he did gasp in shock as when he reached the pair, only to see the blood dripping down the side of his boyfriend's face.   
  
'Take him,' Ushio insisted, giving his brother over to the older man and standing up to face whatever lurked within the black emptiness of the temple. Rashin and JJ came racing around the corner only moments later, just in time to see a clawed hand reach out of the blackness and grab the doorframe.  
  
'What the hell is that?!' Cara stared in horror at the creature making its way out of the temple. Even Bickey had to gasp at the sight. It was Huge! The beast had to duck a bit just to get through the doorway, its large taloned hand ripping the other door from its socket. Black fur and eyes as white and evil as the devil itself. Its gigantic mouth opened in a roar, showing off the set of sparkling white fangs that stretched the entire length of its mouth. One foot smashed against the ground as it stepped out into the sunshine, still as black as the night and more dangerous than anything they had ever encountered.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio kept his eyes focused on the creature, waiting for it to attack. Without the spear, how could he stop it? It didn't matter, all he knew was that he had to stop it, no matter what the cost. Because if he didn't... it would kill everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He felt as if a truck had decided to run over him, then had backed up over him to make sure he was hit the first time. As he shifted, he felt a searing pain lash through his chest, enough to make him bite back a small cry. 'Ryo, love... don't move. You're injured,' Dee's warm voice came to him, causing the hurt man to tilt his head up to meet the golden gaze of his partner. 'Dee... what happened?' he managed to ask, trying to ignore his dizziness. Dee's sudden frown and the way his arms tightened around him made Ryo realize that something was very wrong.   
  
'There's a creature over there. Your brat of a brother is facing off with it right now. He's going to get himself kil... um, I mean. Oh, just rest Ryo. I'll take you inside and then help Ushio,' Dee tried to lift his partner, hoping to get them away before the creature noticed him again.  
  
'Ushio...' Ryo's eyes fell upon his stubborn brother who was indeed standing directly across from the monster, staring at it, tensed and waiting. 'You can't do anything like this, Ryo. Just relax. I'm going to get my gun and help,' Dee insisted, backing up towards the house, keeping the monster in sight at all times.  
  
'Ushio...' Ryo's words trailed off as he lost himself to unconscious oblivion once more.  
  
~Flashback dream~  
  
It was dark inside the temple when the door slid closed, small flickers of light coming though tiny holes in the door. Raising a hand, Ryo pulled on the string to bring a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling to life. Glancing around, he noted the boxes and antiques stacked up in all the corners of the small temple. Walking slowly, he wondered if perhaps he had been wrong. Maybe his brother was not in the temple. But then... he could have sworn he'd heard someone moving around in there.   
  
Shaking his head and making one last survey of the room, he turned towards the door to leave. A few steps away from the door, the man noticed a growing shadow on the ground beneath his feet, and the sound of heavy breathing that was coming from... directly behind him. Spinning around quickly, Ryo looked up into a pair of white slits, unable to do anything but shiver as he noticed the huge black body of the monster standing on the edge of a pit he had not noticed until then.   
  
The creature let out a low hiss as its jaws opened, revealing a set of ivory shark-like teeth. Ryo took a step back but was unable to duck as one clawed hand slashed him across the chest with enough force to knock him through the door, shattering both it and the small bulb that was the only light in the darkened temple.   
  
His eyes opened once more, only enough to stare into the black depths of the temple through the doorway that didn't seem to let any sunlight into it. A gleam of white smirked at him and he fell into darkness.  
  
~End Flashback dream~  
  
Ryo blinked open his eyes, trying to peer through the afternoon sunlight. 'Dee?' he whispered, unable to think for a moment. Why was he outside? Who was holding him? Was that.. growling?   
  
Something smashed against the side of the house and brought Ryo back to full conciousness. 'Dee!' he yelped, feeling the other man's arms tighten around him, surprised to still find himself safely tucked into his partner's warm embrace. 'Damnit!' the other man swore, moving closer to the back door. 'How long have I..?' Ryo tried to think, but his head was pounding for some strange reason. Flashes of his dream came back to him... no, not a dream. A memory.   
  
'Dee, that thing came from inside the temple!' Ryo announced suddenly, reaching out to grip his partner's shirt. 'I know that, Ryo. But, this really isn't the time to talk. I've got to get you into the house so I can help your brother,' Dee insisted. 'Ushio...' Ryo glanced around, startled to see a dent in the side of the house. 'He's fighting that thing. Damn, that kid seems to know what he's doing,' Dee grumbled, watching the fight. 'He's going to get himself killed!' Ryo panicked when his eyes finally found the battle.   
  
~*~  
  
Ushio dodged another set of claws that arched towards him. Whatever the beast was, it was dangerous. Not to mention fast. Damn fast. Ushio could barely keep up with it, the way it seemed to fly just above the ground. And strange enough, it was focused on him.   
  
Those white eyes. They were so familiar. ~It can't be.~ Ushio leapt to the side, feeling the claws barely brush against his side, tearing through his shirt before grinding into the dirt and leaving a gaping hole in the ground. Sharp white fangs glittered as the beast roared in fury and drew itself up to attack again.   
  
~*~  
  
'Ushio!' Rashin hissed, about to run to the boy. He needed to help him. The child didn't have the spear to save himself this time. He would have gone, changed into his true form to save his friend, except... Rashin half glanced at the human standing next to him, staring in horror at the battle. Blue eyes were wide in disbelief and fear for Ushio's safety. If he went, if he changed... then he would give up everything... JJ wouldn't... how could a human love a beast?  
  
Ushio groaned, barely heard except by Rashin himself. The beast hunter was familiar with battling, he no longer taunted, instead he chose to move faster than the wind when fighting his enemy. ~Damn you, Tora! He's yours to protect and you failed!~ Anger surged within his human form as he glared at the battle. The black beast was fast... and it was winning. Whatever it was, it wasn't a normal monster. And worse, it decided to make the Master of the Beast Spear its prey.   
  
~*~  
  
JJ glanced to the side as soon as he became aware of a low growling sound that vibrated in the afternoon air. Rashin, he looked... strange. His eyes seemed too black, too filled with anger. The man's body was tense, his muscles shifting as he stood there, radiating a powerful aura of hatred that was directed at the monster who was trying to kill Ushio.  
  
The blue haired man let out a gasp as his friend suddenly ran towards the fight. 'No, Rashin!' he called, afraid that the man was going to his death. The man barely paused, dark eyes looking back at him, dark enough that JJ noticed the little white dots watching him from within those black depths. The moment was broken as Rashin turned away, his whole body beginning to change as he leaped towards the battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio hissed as a single talon slashed past the side of his throat, ripping lightly into his skin. Blood dripped down his throat, making the youth very aware of his ragged breaths. Damn, the creature was intense. It never stopped.   
  
Ushio felt his foot catch on something, unable to stop himself as he fell to the ground and rolled onto his back. The claws came down at him...  
  
~*~  
  
The beast blinked in shock as something stopped it from killing its prey. A sharp scythe came between its claws and the boy's face. Another beast, slimmer than it and more weasel-like, was standing just off to the boy's side, black eyes glaring back. Anger filled the black hunter, hatred for the other creature trying to take what rightfully belonged to it. Leaping, a set of sharp talons knocked the tall green weasel away as a diabolical grin spread over its features. Retracting its hand, it lapped up the red blood that was dripping off its claws, savoring the taste of its enemy.   
  
Rashin groaned and forced himself to stand. Ushio needed help. The boy had moved away, now standing and bracing himself against the temple wall, struggling for breath as the beast crouched, ready to pounce upon the youth. Ushio managed to dart around the corner of the temple just as the black monster attacked, claws ripping through the wall easily. Gleaming white eyes screamed in anger as it followed the boy to the front of the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio turned and ducked the row of claws slashing towards him. Bracing himself, he flew under the arm and knocked the monster back into the temple, digging a piece of broken wood into its shoulder. The beast screamed in pain and fury, before growing strangely quiet. White stared into black that was fused with violet. Ushio stood back, facing the beast still standing in front of the temple's one unbroken door. Two sets of ears twitched at the click of a safety release on a gun being taken off.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio turned in time to see JJ point the gun at the beast, eyes set and ready to shoot.   
  
~*~  
  
It happened so fast that Ryo only had time to gasp his brother's name in horror. The cop had noticed JJ drawing his gun and pointing it at the beast. However, he had expected Ushio to dive out of the way, not jump in front of the creature. He must have been crazy to scream 'Matte! ~Wait!~' Why the hell would he turn his back on a monster?  
  
Needles to say, JJ didn't end up shooting, but that didn't stop what happened next. Ushio failed to notice the monster grin cruelly, one hand surging forward into Ushio's back. The youth's body was pushed forward as a single long talon ripped through his back and out of his chest, blood dripping down his torn shirt and skin.   
  
~*~  
  
Everyone stared in horror at the sight. The grinning beast, the impaled youth whose eyes had drifted closed, barely able to stand as a drop of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth. 'Ushio!' several voices rose in shock, anguish, and pain. Cara screamed suddenly as the monster's claw pulled back through the boy's chest and disappeared, leaving a bloody open hole in the skin. Ushio stumbled back a bit as the monster pulled away, eyeing the blood on its claws and darting out its tongue to lap at it greedily.  
  
~*~  
  
'T-Tora,' Ushio gasped, feeling a fire burning within his entire body. The pain from his wound was nothing compared to what was happening inside his chest at that moment. His head rolled back as he let out a scream of pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Rashin's eyes widened at the sight before him. From where he was crouched, he could see the glow beginning to envelope the young ex-demon hunter. It was like white fire surging with blue flames, but even he could see through the power surge. Ushio's scream grew louder as something began to emerge from his chest.   
  
~*~  
  
'What the hell?' Dee held his partner tighter as he stared at the boy. Ushio's scream was filled with pain so deep it was frightening. The glow startled him, but even more shocking was the sight of a spear head suddenly poking out of the bloody hole the monster had left. A ribbon emerged next, the color of blood as it circled around the bottom of the spear head, attached to a long wooden handle that was rising out of the boy's chest. Ushio gave a choked moan as the handle left his body and the entire spear floated in front of him, now the source of the blue and white light.   
  
~*~  
  
Ushio opened one eye to stare at his old familiar weapon. ~What the hell?~ It was inside him the entire time? How? Gods, it was so close, so... Unconsciously, he lifted one hand to wrap around the base of the spear, touching the wood and feeling the familiar weight of His weapon. Light surged from that weapon into his chest, making him gasp for breath at the force.   
  
~*~  
  
The beast watched silently, eyes widening as the scent of its prey grew stronger. The light was so bright, but the creature's eyes were fixed on the boy whose hair was lengthening at an alarming rate. Long raven black tresses hung down to his feet, his muscles becoming harder under his silken skin. The monster was unprepared for the sight of the young man turning silently to face him, the eyes that were slits of violet staring at him. The boy's mouth opened again, but no sound came out as the light died down and the youth fell... right into the beast's chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo could do nothing more than grip Dee's arm in shock as he watched his brother's hair lengthen. What the hell was going on? Then, the boy's eyes had opened, staring at him for a moment through slits of violet that were now his eyes. Amazingly enough, the wound in Ushio's chest seemed to have disappeared, leaving only the sliced remains of his shirt hanging from his shoulders. Ryo noticed two tiny fangs in his brother's mouth before the youth turned away.   
  
Then, he nearly screamed as he saw his brother fall towards the creature, unprepared for the shock of the beast's clawed hands reaching out to hold the boy's shoulders when the youth pressed against it. White eyes were wide with silent amazement and confusion, as if it no longer knew what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Ushio let himself sink into the familiar warmth, the same fur covered body of the only monster he'd ever been truly close to. In his hunter state he recognized the scent of his soul partner, the one he'd believed dead was alive... very much alive. But, he was also in great danger. Raising his head, he stared at the dark beast who stared back, white eyes filled with confusion.   
  
'You idiot. Stop letting it control you. You're stronger than this thing. Fight it, baka Tora,' the youth's voice drove deep into the creature's soul where a single flame of defiance flickered and grew.   
  
~*~  
  
Rashin's eyes widened on the pair as he watched the monster's head roll back as it let out an agonizingly loud roar. Ushio simply held onto the creature's furry chest, staring up at its face patiently. At first, the weasel monster wasn't sure what his hunter friend was waiting for, until the other beast's black fur seemed to shiver. Waves of black hair shot out into the wind, an orange color spreading quickly and driving the black out into the air where it splashed to the ground around them.   
  
~*~  
  
Ryo's eyes widened as the monster changed. As the last drop of black fell to the ground, the monster's hair flowed back down to the ground, curling around its body in waves of fire orange. However, there was no sign of the evil within its huge white eyes that were now staring down at his brother who was still leaning against its chest.  
  
~*~   
  
Ushio let a smile draw over his lips as he stared up at his best friend. 'Baka Tora,' he whispered, drawing a smirk to the monster's lips. 'Brat,' the beast shot back, before helping the boy to his feet.   
  
~*~  
  
~No way. That's Tora... and he's being nice!~ Rashin could only gape in shock at the pair now standing in front of the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
'Wait a minute...' Ryo trailed off as he got a good look at his brother's monster. His eyes widened in realization, his mind drifting back to the picture hidden in Ushio's closet. 'So, it wasn't just his imagination,' the cop mumbled aloud, still unsure of his brother's safety. The creature had tried to kill him only moments before and now they were standing close to each other and smiling as if they were old friends.  
  
~*~  
  
~You're alive. Tora, you're really alive.~ Ushio blinked back a few stray tears that threatened to leak out of his violet eyes. No, he was a boy, and boys do not cry. Especially not in front of giant tiger demons like Tora. Unfortunately, Tora noticed, as usual. Ushio felt a gentle touch on his cheek and glanced to the side without moving, only to see a lock of the beast's long orange hair brushing away the tears before falling away.   
  
~*~  
  
'What's going on?' JJ wondered aloud, watching the scene before him with puzzlement. Wasn't the monster trying to kill Ushio? And why the heck was it orange? ~And what the hell is up with that black goo?~ The blue haired cop found his eyes drawn to the black liquid that was drawing together into a puddle in the middle of the walkway.   
  
~*~  
  
Tora's eyes narrowed suddenly, the same moment Ushio felt a familiar tingle in his body. Turning, Ushio focused his eyes on the black stuff that had leaked out of his monster's fur only moments before. Whatever it was, it was still dangerous. Even as he thought that, the puddle suddenly expanded, stretching several feet into the air, higher than even Tora. The giant black bubble suddenly melted away, leaving behind a small human body standing across from them.  
  
The gentle looking girl smiled at them, her light hair flowing straight down to her shoulders. 'Hello Ushio. Tora-chan!' Mayuko smiled happily.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone! I'm glad to say that this fic is nearly finished. Only a few more parts to go. I know everyone is wondering where Tora's been all these years and what the heck Mayuko is doing there. And yes, I'm aware that she's suppose to be dead. I hope to update soon. Merry Christmas! And please review! 


	16. The Shifter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora or Fake. This is a crossover and does contain some yaoi.

  


  


The Shifter

  


~No, it can't be her. Mayuko's dead.~

  


Despite the words whispering the truth in his mind, Ushio found himself rooted to the spot as he stared at the young woman across from them. He barely noticed Tora's giant body crouching behind him, large white eyes studying the girl with confusion and distrust. Something didn't smell right, and the beast knew it.

  


~*~

  


JJ stood torn between staring at the girl who had appeared from the inky black pod and racing over to help his fallen... and now monster, friend. Blue eyes flickered back and forth, even as he noticed Rashin pushing himself to his hind legs. The red furred weasel balanced slightly unsteadily on his feet as he himself cast narrow black eyes upon the scene unraveling before him. 

  


~*~

  


'Mayuko?' Ushio whispered, one hand reaching out as if to touch her, the other wrapped firmly around the base of the spear. The girl seemed to float away from him, as if not wanting to be touched by a creature such as him. Hurt flashed in Ushio's slitted violet eyes as he looked upon the form of his once dead friend. 

  


~Dead. She can't be alive. She's dead. Mayuko is DEAD!~

  


'Yes, Ushio. I am dead,' the girl's soft tinkling voice mocked him. Blinking, Ushio stared at the school girl who just smiled angelically before continuing. 'Do you remember that night, Ushio? That night?' she asked, her voice chiming like bluebells. 'That night,' Ushio repeated, the memory of her final scream echoing in his mind. 'Yes, you do remember. I remember too, Ushio-kun. It was because of you that I died,' the girl whispered, her voice becoming cold and twisted with malice.

  


'No, I...' Ushio stuttered, trying to come up with some kind of excuse. 'There is no excuse. You killed me,' the girl hissed, hair beginning to blow in an unseen wind. 'I didn't. It was the...' Ushio was cut off as his former friend screamed in anger, her voice echoing through his ears. 'You killed me! It was your hesitation that caused the death of my only family, that caused my death! You listened to me scream and did nothing. I died in a pool of my own blood, ripped open by claws of your enemy! Your enemy! Not mine, not Asako's... Yours. It was knowing you that condemned us to this fate!' the light haired girl screamed louder, her words striking a blow into Ushio's already wounded heart. 

  


'It wasn't my fault. I tried to save you!' he shouted back, forgetting everyone around him as he stepped closer to the girl. Mayuko's lips curved into a grin, then a deep frown as she caught sight of the hand upon the Beast Spear Master's shoulder. Ushio turned at the touch, looking back into slitted white eyes that glared past him at the girl. 'Don't be a fool, brat. She is not the hamburger girl. She is a manifestation of your own feelings, your own self doubt... your own darkened soul,' Tora growled, forcing Ushio with his words to turn back to the girl glaring at them. With an angry shriek, the young woman's form became black and inky, shifting and merging and changing before their eyes.

  


A second young woman stood before them, her dark hair cut short, her clothing bordering on tomboyish. 'Baka!' the girl yelled, hands crossed over her chest as she glared at the hunter. Ushio blinked, finding the situation all too familiar. Once his best friend and potential girlfriend, Asako had also seemed to come back to life. 

  


'I hate you, Ushio. It is all your fault. Mayuko would have been alive if it wasn't for you. I would have been alive. You are the one to blame,' the girl taunted, her anger and hate flowing around her like a black mist. 'Asako, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted anyone to die,' Ushio whispered, unable to stop himself. 'If you hadn't found that spear and released that monster pet of yours, none of this would ever have happened. I was happy, Ushio! Didn't you care? Were you so angry at me for finding a man I could care about, a man who wasn't a cold blooded murderer?! That is why you left. You couldn't stop Mayuko or your father from dying and you ran away... leaving me behind to be the next victim,' Asako hissed.

  


Tora's hand clenched tighter, even as Ushio struggled to come to terms with his own self doubt. 'I didn't know. I killed it. How could I have known?' his whispered voice flowed through the air between them. 'You were a hunter! It was your job to protect us! But, you obviously weren't good enough. In the end, you were just a scared little boy. Tora was gone, unable to protect you, so you ran away,' Asako accused him, her eyes dark with hatred and loathing.

  


'It wasn't like that! I tried to save Mayuko and dad. I killed the ice wolf and had no choice but to go to New York. If I had known that there had been a monster still killing people here, then I wouldn't have left. Not that I could have been much help anyway without the spear,' Ushio's voice became softer as his words registered in his mind.

  


'Without the spear? Oh yes, poor Ushio. I had forgotten about that. It must have been so hard for you,' Asako's voice was taunting and dark, even as the inky blackness enveloped her, as it had done Mayuko.

  


As the blackness withdrew one more, it left behind yet another figure. An aging old man in priest robes stood before them, his white hair flowing to his shoulders. 

  


'Father.'

  


Two voices echoed each other, two men staring in shock and wide eyed disbelief at the figure that had appeared. Only the tight grip on his shoulder stopped Ushio from flinging himself into the arms of his father. 'Ushio,' Ryo's voice whispered, knowing that facing such a creature would be harder than anything. Although the half Japanese cop was still in the dark about exactly what was going on, he knew that the man standing before them was not his father. No, it was much more deadly.

  


'Is that any way to welcome your father home, boy?' the man asked, his face void of any emotion. 'Father...' Ushio whispered, blinking away unshed tears at the sight. 'Is this how you repay your ancestors, boy? By running away? You abandoned the temple, allowed yourself to be weighed down by sorrow and anger. And in the end, you lost the spear with a single action. Foolish boy, what were you thinking? Trying to kill yourself, you should have known that the spear would not let you go. Instead, it bonded with you, becoming part of your soul and changing you in the process,' Shigure's voice filled with anger and disgust.

  


'Changed...' Ushio whispered, unaware of the numerous shocked eyes trained upon him, taking in the old man's words. Even Tora's eyes had widened in realization, and how it hurt the giant monster to know that his partner had tried to take his own life. 'Yes, changed. You are now the true Master of the Beast Spear. It is as much a part of you as you are of it. Should you die, then the spear will fade as well along with your own body. You are immortal, at least, until a way is found to get rid of you, demon hunter Ushio,' the man explained, his voice thick with spiteful intent.

  


'You are not my father. Who... what are you?!' Ushio suddenly demanded, fingers tightening around the beast spear for guidance. And yet, the weapon was silent... it was Ushio's battle, one he must defeat on his own. Here, in his birthplace, he was being confronted with the secrets he had hidden deep within himself. All his anger and frustration, his fear and pain, everything was merging together, forcing him to act. 

  


'We are and are not. We have existed for centuries, taking the forms of loved ones to the hunter. And in the end, all the former bearers of the spear became our victims, save one. The one who stands behind you,' the creature wearing a human face hissed. Ushio turned to look over his shoulder at Tora who was frowning darkly at the creature. 'Yes... Lord Nagatomibaru, also known as Tora, once one of the most respected demon hunters in the land. He too was taken by the spear, but it did not bond with him the way it did you, little Ushio. No, it slowly and painfully changed him into a monster, devouring his human soul and leaving only a blood thirsty, crazed beast to haunt the human world for hundreds of years before your ancestor came into possession of the spear and imprisoned it to a stone,' the creature chuckled evilly, the lips of the old priest twisting into a cruel smirk. 

  


'My ancestor, did you kill him too?' Ushio wanted to know. The creature laughed darkly, the sound sending chills down the backs of everyone who heard it. 'He was too easy. Without the spear in his hands, he was the easiest of all. We led him away, deep into the woods, taunting him and mocking him with his past. And in the end... we drove him mad,' the creature announced, crackling with glee.

  


~*~

  


JJ would have leapt between the young boy and the psycho. whatever it was, if... Rashin's clawed arm hadn't blocked his way intentionally. Blue eyes glared into black as the ruby furred beast looked at him over his shoulder. 'Don't get involved. This is a battle that Ushio must win on his own,' the weasel whispered softly, turning his eyes upon his human friend once more. Or perhaps, not so human anymore. 'But, he's going to get hurt,' JJ insisted, nearly stomping his foot in frustration. He wasn't the only one who didn't understand what was going on.

  


Ryo was perched in Dee's lap, his body still stinging from the wounds of being thrown through a door by the monster in front of them. Dee's grip on his arm stopped him from taking off to save his brother who was in danger. 'Don't. He knows what he's doing. Besides, that tiger-thing will make sure he doesn't get killed,' the dark haired cop whispered, watching the anger spread across Ushio's face as the ink creature still in the form of the boy's father laughed evilly. Ryo's eyes darted back to his brother after he spent a moment staring in shock at his partner. White eyes caught his own, holding a silent promise, before the beast turned its attention back to the matter at hand.

  


~*~

  


'I won't let you do this. I won't let you hurt anyone I care about again,' Ushio hissed, gritting his teeth in anger, his fingers clenched painfully around the spear. 'You are weak, boy. Even with the spear you have no chance of defeating me,' the creature with his father's form sneered. 'Maybe not, but I won't give up until I'm dead!' Ushio yelled, before closing his eyes to focus his mind and energy, driving it into the heart of the Beast Spear. 

  


Everyone watched in shocked silence as the weapon began to glow, power flickering down the young man's arm in purple energy waves. The creature took a step back, then seemed to collect itself. The form of Shigure Aotski melted back into the black ink as it grew larger and larger. Finally, a giant blob of darkness towered over the hunter, blocking the sun with its immense form. 

  


Ushio's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his long hair beginning to spark with energy. Finally, the boy opened his eyes, revealing glowing violet slits. Letting out a loud cry, the hunter drove the spear deep into the middle of the blob.

  


~*~

  


Ryo watched in horror as the creature began to laugh. His brother's eyes blinked in shock, then heated anger. It was as if an animal-like rage had taken over his entire body. Only a single clawed hand that touched his shoulder at that very moment, stopped him from attacking the blob barehanded.

  


~*~

  


'Tora,' Ushio didn't have to glance back to see the beast. The tiger monster stared over the hunter's shoulder at their enemy and growled, 'Don't lose your concentration, brat. Focus on the spear's power. Focus on your own power. Focus... on my power.'

  


'Tora,' Ushio's voice held a hint of astonishment. The beast was offering his own power to defeat the enemy? 'Do it,' another growl forced Ushio to close his eyes once more. This time, he reached out to connect his own blue ribbon of energy with the monster's deep red ribbon of energy. Twisting them together, Ushio focused them towards the spear, letting the violet snake-like strands of energy envelope their combined powers. 

  


To the observers of the battle, it only seemed as though the spear was getting brighter, burning with pure white energy. However, to Ushio and Tora, they felt their souls becoming one with the spear. 

  


~*~

  


'Wow,' Ushio whispered to himself as he gazed around the darkness that was the very heart of the spear. 'Don't go sightseeing just yet, brat,' a growl announced the presence of an even stronger creature. 'Tora,' Ushio turned, seeing his partner partially glowing with the white combined energy. 'You're glowing to, baka,' the tiger smirked, as the boy looked down at his own hands. Indeed, he was glowing as white as his partner.

  


'We don't have time to sit around here. Focus all the power on the creature, I'll help you,' Tora grunted. 'Thanks,' Ushio whispered, feeling tears prickling even in his spirit form. Silently, he closed his eyes and allowed the rush of power into his soul.

  


~*~

  


For a few moments, nothing happened. And then, something did. JJ nearly jumped as the creature began to scream in agony, withering like a snake on the end of the spear. Both Ushio and the monster, Tora, were glowing with white light, enough to drive the shadowed blob back an inch, before a shaft of white energy flowed out of the spear itself and ripped right through it. 

  


~*~

  


Ryo blinked away the spots in his vision. The yard had gotten bright suddenly, as the screams of the creature died away, so did the light. Turning his head, he watched as first the tiger monster became visible, then his brother. 

  


His eyes widened at the sight. The tiger beast's long orange fur was streaked with white, making him seem older, wiser. And his brother, was silent as he stood there, his long white hair flowing, his eyes closed, the spear hanging by his side. 

  


~*~

  


Only Rashin noticed as the hunter began to weaken, falling back into the welcoming arms of his beast, Tora. The tiger monster simply held the human youth, cradling his exhausted form in silence. 

  


'Ushio!' Ryo tried to stand up, and this time, Dee actually helped him. The tiger monster headed towards the house, leaving everyone to follow in his wake as he phased through the wall with the boy.

  


'Well, that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen,' Bickey remarked, even as they walked away from the battlefield. 

  


...tbc...

  


Author's Note: Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed. Yes, I have read every single review. Ok, just one last chapter, the epilogue to write and then I'm done. I have quite a few other Ushio and Tora fics started, some crossovers and such. I can't wait to put them up!

  



	17. All's Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora or Fake. Yes, I know, the last chapter. This pretty much just wraps up all the loose ends in the story. No more exciting, explosive scenes, you'll just have to wait for my next fic. A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, I've read and taken to heart all the comments. Well, enjoy the rest of the story!

  


  


All's Well that Ends Well

  


  


'MONSTERS?!'

  


'Keep your voice down, Dee.'

  


'But, he just said??!'

  


'Ushio's still sleeping.'

  


'BUT...!'

  


'I said, Shut UP!' ~sigh, blush~

  


'Ok, ok. Don't get so upset.' ~geesh, what's his problem?~

  


'Gomen. I just don't want you to wake him up.'

  


'Sure, we'll just play house with a bunch of demon animals...' ~grumble~

  


'We are monsters, not demon animals.'

  


'Big difference.'

  


'Why you...!'

  


  


'Tora... stop fighting, baka,' Ushio grumbled as he blinked open his eyes. The room was fuzzy for a moment, the lights piercing painfully into his eyes as he struggled to fully wake up. 

  


~CRASH!~

  


'No, don't do that!'

  


'Get back here you little...!'

  


'Bickey, Dee! Don't wreck the house!'

  


'But, he started it!' ~two voices cried in sync~

  


'I don't care who started it, just keep it down.'

  


'He's right. After all, Ushio is still sleeping.'

  


'What do you care? You're a demon, he's a demon hunter.'

  


'I'm a monster, not a demon. And yes, Ushio is a hunter, but he only attacks monsters who are a threat to humans.' ~calm and rational. Definitely not Tora.~

  


'I don't see why we have to explain this to them. The brat should do it when he wakes up.' ~Louder grumbling.~

  


  


A door opening brought everyone's attention to the person watching them silently. Long white hair flowed down his back, nearly touching the back of his feet. Cool violet eyes took in everything and everyone, stopping on the humans briefly to make sure they were unharmed, then moving to rest on the giant tiger youkai currently perched on the back of the couch. 

  


'It's been a long time, Tora,' the youth whispered, grinning slightly at the giant beast who grunted in return. 'Ushio, are you all right?' Ryo had moved directly up to his brother, trying to assure himself that the youth wasn't harmed. 'I'm fine. My body heals itself quite quickly,' Ushio whispered, smiling up at his older brother.

  


'Just glad you're safe kid. Now, would you mind explaining everything to us?!' Dee was fuming silently, still angry about the fact that everything happened behind his back. 

  


'I suppose there really is no other choice. all right then,' Ushio stated, walking across the room and sitting down on the couch. He glanced up at Tora for a moment with a slight smile, then turned back to his audience.

  


Looking over them, Ushio noticed that JJ and Rashin were on opposite sides of the room, with the others huddled together in the center. ~Oh dear. And they were beginning to get so close to each other before this all happened.~

  


'I guess it all started the day I came into possession of the beast spear...' Ushio wove the story of the last few years of his life. Rashin and Tora remained motionless, just watching silently as the expressions on the humans' faces changed as the story went on. Ushio finally ended the story, looking up into his brother's eyes for the first time that evening.

  


'Father... was killed by a bakamono,' Ryo whispered, clutching Dee for support. 'Hai. An ice wolf. He killed Mayuko and her family before I could stop him. But, in the end... I did kill him,' Ushio whispered, clenching his hands in his lap.

  


'There's something I don't understand,' Dee said suddenly. Ushio glanced up at him in surprise. 'Why did the black blob... the one you called the Shifter. Why did it haunt the wielders of the Beast Spear?' the older cop asked.

  


'I'm not really sure. All it said was that it had always done so. Perhaps, it was also created along with the spear itself. Because, in the beast spear right now are three spirits, once human. They died to create the spear, so maybe the Shifter had some kind of connection with them,' Ushio whispered, shaking his head.

  


'It's dead now. No way of asking it,' Tora grunted, flicking his tail back and forth. 'Yes, it is dead. I'm just glad you're all right, Ushio,' Ryo said, smiling at his younger brother who smiled back. 

  


~*~

  


JJ eyed the weasel monster across the room. It was hard to believe that the creature could turn into a handsome human man, even harder to believe that he'd fallen for the trick. After all, everyone knows that monsters cannot love.

  


Blue eyes widened as JJ caught Rashin looking back at him, his dark eyes threatening to swallow him up. Glancing away quickly, JJ itched to leave the room, to get away from those eyes. 

  


~*~

  


'Wow, so you can turn into a human, Bickey was gushing wildly as he and Cara stared at the two monsters in fascination. 'Hai,' whispered Rashin, his form shifting to that of a human. 'Cool,' the two teens whispered, turning their attention to Tora, waiting...

  


'Nani?' the monster tiger grunting, when he found the two brats watching him, waiting for him to do something. 'Tora doesn't turn into a human. In fact, I bet you can't, can you?' Ushio teased, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend. Tora growled back, insulted, as he leapt off the couch and paced around in front of the boy. 

  


Ushio blinked in surprise when the beast began to glow, his body surging upwards in a red haze. As the light died down, the boy found himself staring up into dark emerald eyes that frowned back at him. 

  


Everyone stared at the human man standing in the center of the room. His long orange hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, his broad shoulders and small waist similar to that of his monster form. But, what was really impressive was his height. He was a head taller than Dee and wore a simple flowing white t-shirt and blue jeans that clung to his legs. 

  


Ushio just blinked several times in shock, staring wide eyed at his partner.

  


'Why the hell didn't you Ever do this before?!' the boy's yell made everyone but Tora jump. 'It was more fun to haunt you as a beast,' Tora smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Oh, you are so dead!' Ushio yelled, pulling the beast spear out of who knows where and chasing the orange haired man out of the room.

  


'And to think it was so peaceful before,' Ryo sighed, listening to the pairing racing out the door and into the yard. 'They were always like this,' Rashin stated, smiling calmly. Glancing to the side, he eyed the blue haired human who looked uncertain. 

  


JJ blinked in shock when he suddenly found the object of his thoughts standing in front of him, watching him silently. 'We should talk,' Rashin insisted, drawing the younger cop out of the room for some privacy. Dee watched them go, then focused his attention back of the owner of his heart. 

  


All's well that ends well, right, Dee?' Ryo smiled back at him, before walking out of the room after the kids. 'Guess so,' the dark haired man replied, following.

  


~*~

  


'Baka. I missed you,' Ushio whispered suddenly, surprising the orange haired man sitting next to him on the roof. Tora just scratched his cheek in confusion as Ushio smiled down, watching Rashin and JJ talking on the front steps. Dee and Ryo and the kids suddenly exited the house as well, gathering in the yard and waving as Hyou and Karani came through the gates. 

  


Ushio smiled, knowing somehow that everything was going to turn out right. 

  


...the End!...

  


Author's Note: Finally! I had planned a shorter ending, but one of the readers, and you know who you are, wanted to see how the humans would react to the demons. Also, why the shifter haunted the spear bearers. Hope this answers everyone's questions from the fic. Please review, and I hope to get a new Ushio and Tora fic up soon!

  



End file.
